


The Frog Sister

by LilLostLady



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 80s movies, Beta Wanted, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Half-Vampires, Killing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLostLady/pseuds/LilLostLady
Summary: Rebecca Frog has been away at college for the last year but now she’s returned home for the summer and is it just her or did her nerdy little brothers get even weirder in her absence? After she witnesses her brothers being rude to some hot biker guys she finds herself getting closer to one of them and finding out that maybe just maybe her little brothers weren’t as insane as she first thought. OCxMarko





	1. The Frog Sister Returns Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marko happens to be my favorite Lost Boy so that's why he's the one I'm pairing her with that and this is set after the movie but in an AU where all the boys survived (except Max) so pairing Marko who the Frog brothers 'attempted' to stake with their sister is a fun idea for me. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Rebecca otherwise known as Becca exited the taxi and took a deep breath, the sea air smelled like home it'd had been way too long over a year since she last set foot here. The wind blew through her long dark tresses that she hadn't bothered to put up today, oh how she had missed this, the beach was practically calling her name but first, there was one no scratch that two things more important.

Her little brothers, she hadn't seen them since she left. The few odd phone calls here and there and the weird letters was all she'd had from them and when the brunette left she had been more than pleased to be away from the oddballs but now she missed them and wanted to hopefully embarrasses them by hugging and kissing them in public, it would be nice to see their big tough guy acts after so long.

With that in mind she heads towards her parent's comic book shop, though really, she should just call it her brother's shop it had been a long time since her parents had actually done any of the work required with owning a store. They'd never been the most responsible of parents, but they certainly got less so when they saw that they could just throw all their responsibilities onto their children, that might be why her brothers turned out so weird, being raised by comics would do it to anyone well anyone but Becca.

She didn't mind picking up a comic if there was nothing else to do but that was just it Santa Carla had plenty of stuff to do. The were the beaches, the concerts, the carnival, the shops, just walking around the boardwalk which she did a lot growing up and thinking about it now it wasn't the safest hobby to do in a place like this, 'murder capital of the world' and all that but the missing posters had become so ingrained as normal that she just didn't think about it like an out of towner might.

Looking around as she walked her blue eyes took in that the posters were still very much present, there's still so many of them. Having gone to school in a safer area and seeing no more than a handful in her time away from home should've opened up her eyes but this still felt normal to her whereas the safety of her dorm was the oddity.

Huh, maybe she should give her brother's a break being odd must be a family trait, because even the brunette knew that given the choice she should choose safe or not. Maybe it was just that she'd never witnessed the danger of her home first hand that made her feel this way like she wasn't in any danger despite the signs that showed otherwise.

Of course, she never believed all the missing people were victims of vampires either, hopefully, that phase has passed by now.

It took her a moment to realize that she had made it to the comic shop while the girl was lost in her thoughts, smirking walked in ready to give the boys a surprise after all during the last letter she may have conveniently forgotten to mention she was coming home for the summer.

Seeing them both behind the counter not paying their surroundings and mind she decides to sneak up on them, ducking behind the comic stands she slowly makes her way around until she gets close enough then she pounces, "Guess who!?", they scream.

She covers her ears as they scream like high pitched little girls all the while tripping all over themselves it would have been funny if it wasn't killing her eardrums. It ceased being even slightly funny when they started spraying her with water guns they pulled out from underneath the counter.

"Really guys water in a comic book shop!?" They finally calm done and lower their guns, "Sis?" Alan asks like he didn't believe she was really there, maybe she should have told them she was coming.

"Ya it's me, you know if I wanted to get wet I would've gone to the beach first." She starts ringing out her soaked t-shirt suddenly glad that it was too dark to see through.

"It was holy water, at least this proves you aren't undead," Edgar says completely seriously, the blue-eyed girl rolls said eyes.

"Walking in here during the day should have done that." The older sibling states sarcastically.

Alan butts in then trying to break steadily growing tense atmosphere, "...What are you doing here?"

"It's summer, I thought I'd come home and spend the break with my two loveable dorky younger brothers, that a crime?" With her shirt not dripping any longer she starts to ring out her hair next, they got her good, but she'd get them back for it.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!" Edgar exclaimed, which was more emotion than he usually showed even to his siblings.

"I know that now, really what would you have done if I was a customer, you'll lose business if you pull that water gun stunt on everyone." She motions to the water guns still in their grasp, they both notice they're still holding them and lay them on the counter.

"It's not that we aren't glad to see you but Edgar's right it's too dangerous now, the vampires are onto us."

Oh, bless her little brothers they probably honestly believe what they're saying, "Okay I'll be sure to carry my cross, better?"

"It's not enough!" Alan and Edgar say at the same time, "We had a run in with their coven a few months back, they've been out to get us ever since" Edgar states solemnly.

Part of her hopes that they didn't actually attack some people dressed as vampires on Halloween or something like that, it has happened once before, but she thought they knew better now.

"Okay well with the two of you around I'm sure I'll be more than safe during my stay." They both seemed to puff up at that, it was what she was hoping for after all it was better than having them hound her about her safety the entire time she was home.

"Right, don't go anywhere without one of us with you at all times."

"...Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea I mean after all the vampires don't know that I know you, so they shouldn't target me." She loved her brothers and as much as she wanted to spend time with them the idea of one of them hovering over her the whole trip wasn't an appealing one.

They both look at each other, "Good idea," she smiles until they both duck behind the counter, "Umm, what're you doing?"

"Getting things, you'll need."

"I uh, have my bag." She grips her shoulder bag with her money, some makeup and an extra set of clothes, luckily, she didn't take all of her clothes with her when she left so she could travel light.

They pop back up with stakes, garlic, bottles of water which she's guessing is holy water and crosses.

"Um, guys I can't carry all of that stuff."

"Right, here." Alan hands her one bottle of water and a one cross while Edgar follows suit handing her a single stake, "I think I'm good," he doesn't let up though, so she sighs and takes it, next he tries to wrap some garlic around her neck, but she takes a step back, "Okay no this is where I put my foot down, I'm not wearing that. You two do know that the sun's still, out right?"

"Not for much longer," Alan says worriedly, Edgar nods and tries once more to give her the garlic, but their sister isn't planning to budge on this.

"Really guys I'm more than prepared I don't think anyone vampire or not would attack me with this arsenal." Edgar looks unsure but backs down as he sees her resolve, the two of them then unceremoniously start to push her out of the store.

"What are you two doing!?" The older girl scrambles not to drop the vampire slaying items as they shove her.

"We can't let the vamps know that you are in league with us, for your own safety stay away from the shop."

"Okay you two are ridiculous, I came here to spend time with you."

"Not safe, call us the phone should still be safe. They haven't tapped it, we checked." Edgar states, as their older sister she wonders if she should look into some medication for the two of them.

A part of her wonders if her plan backfired and instead of having them hovering the whole time she'll now not see them at all.

"Fine I'll go for now, but I'll still come to see you two oddballs during the day." They looked ready to protest but she cut them off, "It'll be safe during the day when they're sleeping so relax."

Edgar mumbles, "I guess so," they give each other a look, and both come to a decision, "You're right."

"Of course, I am.," The dark-haired girl barely refrains from rolling her eyes, "I have been around the two of you long enough to know the basics." Unfortunately, is left unsaid.

Noticing that she's still wet from the water gun incident Becca demands, "Before I leave let me use the back room to change into something dry."

They both get a look like they are considering it, with a huff she decides to not give them a chance to say no. "Look it won't get dark outside before I can finish changing."

They don't look convinced, "Now you're just being offensive, I may be a girl, but I don't take that long getting dressed."

"Sis we've lived with you we know how long you take in the bathroom."

The look she gave Alan caused him to wince and Edgar to laugh nervously as he tries to whisper to his brother, "We should just let her do it, females are a type of monster that we have no chance of defeating."

Monster she could show them a monster, but being the more mature older sister decides against it... for now. "I can hear you, but you're right I'm the scariest monster of them all the big sister." Smirking as the young woman recalls her plans from back before the whole holy water thing happened.

They looked weary but didn't move fast enough to avoid her, so she practically tackle hugs the both of them with the intent to at least make their clothes a little bit damp as a form of payback.

"Come on is the necessary?" Alan with exasperation in his voice.

"..." Edgar's face just turns red, he never was a big hugger.

"Call it my revenge hug!" Becca says with the mindset of making them think she's letting them off easy, but nope she'll prank the both of them good for the nice 'welcome home' that they gave her.

"Alright, you wanted to change, didn't you?" Edgar says as he tries to wiggle away from her hold.

"Is that a blush I see Edgar, am I embarrassing you?" The blue-eyed girl knows fully well that she is but doesn't care in fact she finds it funny.

"What about you Alan, you don't seem as shy I wonder why... could it be that your growing up?" She teased trying to get a more uncomfortable response from him such was her duty as the older sibling.

"Knock it off and go change already before it gets dark."

Pouting she lets them go much to Edgar's visible relief and Alan's silent one. "Alright, I can see that my fun's over for now besides I am growing a little cold so off to the backroom I go." Their sister heads back into the store from the front of it where she was nearly shoved out the front door they boys slowly follow to get back to their counter.

Once inside the backroom she can tell that it's even more junked-up than it was before, "Clutter bugs..."

With that she changes in a room so full that one person can barely stand let alone change in, after almost causing an avalanche and hitting her elbow on something she came out thankful to be alive only to find herself looking into the amused faces of her brothers, they probably heard her banging around in there or maybe her curse when she hit her elbow, she glares. "What was with all that junk and those boxes anyway?"

"Comics and... stuff." That last part was suspicious and made her older sibling senses tingle and not in the normal way of 'my little brother's just being a teen and hiding his stash of porn way' she could only wish that it'd be something that normal for once.

"What kind of stuff are we talking about, I'm pretty sure that pointy thing that nearly poked my eye out wasn't a comic book." The older girl wanted to be wrong but usually, when it came to the uniqueness of her brothers she knew to expect the weird, stupid, and supernatural-themed mischief at all times and more than not all three at once.

"Just some vampire slaying stuff, we have to stay stocked up on it for emergencies."

"So that pointy thing was another stake?" I didn't surprise her that she'd nearly been staked through the eye after all she had lived with weird and weirder for most of her life, but it was surprising that they had more than what was behind the counter. "Just how many of those do you have, and where are they coming from?"

"We made them." They both sate.

"...You know if you two ever want a normal job wood craving is actually respectable." They look at her as if she was an alien come to invade their comic book shop, "Right... too mundane for the two of you but a girl could hope."

"I guess I'll see you to tomorrow." The brunette waves while leaving before being called out to, "Wait where are you staying?"

"At our parents' house, I know that they're never there and you two practically live here for days on end in this shop, but they do still have a house you know."

Edgar grunts and Alan just sheepishly says, "Um, it's been a while since we cleaned."

"...I figured but I've dealt with the mess the four of you like to leave around the house before I'm sure I can manage again."

"...If you say so."

Rolling her eyes, she nods to them and leaves without another word only to catch Alan's voice say, "I forgot we had a house," Edgar's reply of, "So did I.", makes her hope that it hadn't fallen to ruin like she has a feeling it had without her around to pick up after everyone... it was reminding her of why she went so far from the place she loved for school, to begin with.

Still, it could only be a good thing her grandparents weren't around to see the house they so painstakingly spent all those years paying on and making sure it was taken care of, so her mom could have a home of her own.

Shaking those thoughts away Becca decides to not dwell on what may or may not be until she is confronted with it later for now she was going to refamiliarize herself with the streets, the stores, and the beach until she was ready to call it a night and her brothers didn't need to know that she was going to be out after the sun went down, no need to upset them or get lectured on the dangers that lurked in the dark.

-

Hours had flown by and she was having an enjoyable time wandering around and remembering everything as well as checking out a few unfamiliar places, one thing that was a surprise was that the video store that had just opened not long before she left for college was now closed. Video stores were a popular thing nowadays, so she couldn't imagine it closing up because of failed income, hopefully, they'd open another one soon.

Having just finished walking the beach and grabbing a bite to eat for dinner she was thinking that she might finally head home to see what damage has been done when the blue-eyed girl noticed how close she was to her brother's shop, ignoring the urge to go see them before calling it the night she was about to be on her way when an all too familiar voice reached her ears.

"What do you bloodsuckers want, come to finish the job!" Edgar's words registered with Becca and before she knew it she was making her way toward him and Alan and a group of guys. She couldn't have her brothers be known as the town nut jobs, after all, so she'd have to do some damage control.

That's when she noticed her brothers armed with their water guns and the guys they were pointing them at outside their shop looked none too happy about it.

There were four of them three blondes and a brunette, one of the blonde one's had hair almost as long as her own and the brunette was the same way. Another had a mullet and lastly, there was one with curly hair he looked to be the youngest of the four. They all seemed to be wearing leather, definitely bad boys and prime targets for her brother's vampire fantasies unfortunately for her as that meant she'd had to let them know that she was related to crazy.

"And here I thought I was special, I didn't realize you guys made a habit out of this." She only said it to defuse the situation, but it only seemed to make her brothers tenser which the older sibling wasn't too surprised about since they were accusing these guys of being vampires and likely believed that to be the case.

"Becca!" Alan shouted looking her way before going white and panicking.

"We don't know her," Edgar added, "Never seen her before so don't hurt her!" Alan said unconvincingly, she fought down the urge to roll her eyes at their very bad acting skills.

"Honestly you two this vampire thing has to stop before you actually hurt someone." Scolding her brothers in front of a group of hot guys that they almost soaked in water was not how she wanted her first night back home to go but still it could be worse, "A water gun is harmless," she did not see the look that the guys gave each other at that sentence as she was focused on her brothers but said brothers didn't miss it, "what's next a stake?"

A snort interrupted her trade from continuing, and she turned to the source of the noise.

"Already tried that one." The one with the long blonde rocker hair said, "Excuse me?" The young woman had hoped that she'd heard him wrong until another blonde spoke up, this boy's hair was a slightly darker blonde than the one who had spoken first, it was also shorter a bit past his shoulders and curly.

"They tried to stake me once, good thing for me their aims shit." It was said with a smirk and in a slightly mocking way.

That was how Becca Frog first met the Lost Boys.


	2. Fog

Sadly, Becca could believe it though she didn't want to, it had to stop now she's humored them for far too long. "They still have plenty of bonfires here I'm sure," She notices her little brothers still paying more attention to the group before them instead of her well that was about to change, "so Edgar, Al the both of you are going to help me clean out that storage closest tomorrow and every last 'stake' will be going into those bonfires before summer ends."

"What!?" They both shout and turn from the so-called vampires in front of them, "No way!" Edgar states gruffly with a glare, "Yeah you can't do that!" Alan backs him up, "You're not our mom!" Edgar continues his glare.

"Yes, I can do that, no I'm not mom but I am your big sister and you will do as I say otherwise I will find mom make her sober up and sic her on the two of you!" A laugh comes from one of the guys, but she just glares at her brothers and pays the other boys no mind. It wasn't a nice threat seeing as how their mom would take out her frustration at losing her high or buzz or maybe both out on all of them.

"Y-You wouldn't do that." Alan stutters, "Try me," She smirks, and the blonde from earlier who made the comment about 'almost getting staked' snickers, "You better listen to your big sis, she's serious."

"You stay out of this!" Alan points at the gang before paling, "And she's not our sister!" Becca just rolls her eyes, "Right now I wish that wasn't true." The older sibling sighs, "You don't understand they'll kill us if we don't have protection!" Edgar insists.

"We'd kill you either way if we really wanted to." One of the blonde's cackles and Alan points and yells, "See."

"Please don't encourage them." The dark-haired girl says in exasperation, "Sure, sure." The blonde replies with a shrug and a smirk. Edgar raises the water gun that he had lowered when he started arguing with his sister. It looked anything but threatening but enough was enough, "Look, guys, the last thing I want to do is spend my break cleaning out your closet full of stakes and who knows what else but it's going to be done first thing tomorrow and that's that."

"But-", The slightly older girl shakes her head, "No end of discussion, get back to your shop before someone runs off with a handful of comics I'll see you two in the morning."

"We can't just leave you here with them!" Edgar says with a tone of disgust in his voice when he refers to the other group, glancing at them she can see they seem to be finding amusement in her predicament, the one that is probably the leader is just smoking calmly and watching the show.

"Fine I'll leave too-" Her eyes drift to the comic shop behind the two boys and widen as she gasps, "That guy just took off with some comics!" She points to a person a-ways away who is moving quickly, the two boys look back and curse and take off after him forgetting all about their sister and the monsters they left in their wake.

There's laughter behind her, "Oh man that was so funny," She turns around and see more than one of them busting a gut and smirks on the remaining ones face, "What is?" The blue-eyed girl asks innocently, "You're good," the leader says with a shake of his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Your expression and even your voice sounded genuine when you pointed out that 'thief' who knew that someone who shared genetics with the two of them could lie so well." He butted his cigarette and put it behind his ear as he was talking.

"Obviously not that well if you could tell." She mutters to herself before speaking up, "I feel like I should be insulted on my brothers' behalf but mostly I'm just wondering how you could tell that I was lying."

"Saw the guy in question pass by he didn't steal anything." There was something about the way he smirked that said, 'I know something that you don't' so she asked, "That simple?"

"That simple." Somehow, she wasn't sure about that after all how well could he have been watching what that guy was up too and her expressions at the same time.

"I feel kinda bad for the poor soul you sent your brothers after." Her attention turned to the one that spoke, "Well I'm pretty sure that they aren't carrying stakes, so it should be fine..." Most likely they'll catch up tackle the guy and then get chewed out it happened more than she would like to recall, "Speaking of I should apologize... for my brothers trying to stake you." She had to hold back a wince at those words he laughed it off, "You didn't do anything but if you want to make it up to me you can." He winked, "By the way name's Marko, and the crackling idiot beside me is Paul." He points to the laughing blonde who was reasonable for most of the laughing earlier.

"David." The last blonde states, and the only brunette nods and says, "Dwayne."

"I'm-" David interrupts, "Becca," She raises an eyebrow, "It's what your brother called you." Rolling her eyes, she responds, "That's right." Marko chimes in then, "So that's short for Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like being called by my full name."

"Got it I won't call you by your full name then." Paul flirts, "Thanks." The Frog girl replies sarcastically, "So you wanted to make the whole staking incident up to me, right?" Marko asks, "What did you have in mind?" He grins, "Nothing too crazy, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"I already ate." The young woman says, "Well I haven't, and you said you wanted to make it up to me, right?" No, she didn't, he was totally trying to guilt trip her into buying him dinner though. She really wished it wasn't working but to some degree, it was besides it wouldn't be too horrible spending time with a cute guy even if she had to pay for him which did bug her but just this once she'd overlook it.

David cut in though, "As much as I'm sure she'd love to buy you dinner I think tonight should be a little bit more exciting given how she's planning to spend her day tomorrow don't you?" Marko frowned, "But-" He shakes his head, "She can take you out tomorrow night, tonight how about a ride?" He says the last part while looking straight into her blue-eyes, she suddenly feels uneasy as goosebumps run up her arms.

"That's okay... like you said I have a busy day tomorrow." She lowers her eyes uncomfortable.

"I insist... don't worry we won't bite." He says it in such a mocking tone and she knows he's once again poking fun at her through her brothers, but she doesn't say anything because her sense of danger is going haywire and telling her to leave.

It was infuriating her, was she really letting her brother's paranoia scare her? She didn't know if that's what it was, but it made the most sense and if that was the case she didn't want to give into it.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Marko says with a smile all of a sudden on board with the idea, "...Where would we go?"

"Haven't you heard that it's not the destination that's important but the journey there?" Paul adds in and Marko shoves him, "You shouldn't try to sound cool it doesn't work." They both then start acting like her brothers, meaning as children as the start shoving each other it looks mostly playful though and causes her to relax more.

"Alright I suppose a ride couldn't hurt but only a short one I do have to get some rest tonight."

David smirks, "Sure a short ride."

Marko moves forward, "Want to ride with me?"

"No, she doesn't you're a crazy driver." The quiet one speaks up, "Am not, Paul's worse than me!"

Becca has a feeling none of them are exactly what one would call a safe driver, "I'm the best driver here!" The other blonde argues back but before Marko can retort she chimes in, "Sure why not I'll ride with you."

"Great!" He grabs her hand and starts pulling her away towards where their rides are located she guessed, "Your funeral." Paul calls out and the boy pulling her sticks out his tongue in response, it was all very mature. David laughs, "Come on our bikes are this way." He points in the opposite direction, the curly-haired youth in front of her mutters an 'I knew that.' Before changing direction and still pulling her after him.

Luckily, he isn't like her younger brothers and doesn't try to dislocate her arm from her shoulder as he guides her it does, however, make her wonder just how old he is.

"Ever rode a bike before?" He asks, "Sure... it was kind that had peddles and no engine." She joked, and he grinned back at her, "Don't worry you'll like it!"

-

They arrived at the motorcycles a brief time later and they were pretty intimidating close up but if there's one thing Becca was good at it was pretending so keeping a straight face wasn't a problem even as she got on behind Marko. Hearing them reeve it up made keeping her cool harder but at this point, no one was looking directly at her which would have made her feel better when they blasted off if she didn't scream and tighten her grip enough to cut off the boy's air supply.

It didn't help that they all laughed at her even the blonde she was holding onto and the young woman wasn't sure how he had enough breath to do so given the circumstances. "Relax you'll be fine."

"I told you he was crazy!" She removed her face from his back which the girl couldn't even remember burying there to look over at the voice that said that, "You're one to talk!" She shouts back after watching him drive for a few seconds it wasn't easy to see through the darkness and the fog but from what she could make out of his headlights or were they his brake lights, he was all over the place and going even faster than Marko by the looks of it.

Marko laughs, "You tell him, Becca!" Her eyes were adjusting some and her hold around his waist wasn't as tight as before, it's not all that bad though her hair will probably leave much to be desired when they finally stop.

They drive like that for a while longer, she's more relaxed now and more aware of not only the body in front of her but the bikes as well, they are behind the others not by much but it's nice of Marko to not be going all out, of course just as she thinks that David calls back to them, "How's the ride fast enough for you?"

"It's fine thanks." The girl leans in closer to the body in front of her to shield herself from the wind a bit.

"You sure you don't want to go a bit faster." His voice practically carries a smirk when he talks she thinks.

The brunette doesn't know why she said it may be because it felt like he was testing her, and she didn't want to fail, or maybe it's just because she didn't like his tone which was always just short of mocking her or perhaps she'd temporarily lost her mind whatever the case was she still said it, "It's not like these bikes could go that much faster anyway."

The boy in front of her glanced back, "Was that a challenge?" The look on his face scared her but she didn't back down, she wouldn't take it back, but she only hoped they really couldn't go that much faster.

"I think it was!" Someone called but the girl wasn't taking her eyes off of Marko, so she wasn't sure who said it.

"Alright, boys let's turn it up a notch."

And so, they did, if they ride didn't kill her then nothing else could.

-

The terrifying ride was over at least for the moment, they stopped the bikes and even though she had screamed when they first took off she kept it in during the second burst of speed, so there was that to be proud of as the brunette sat atop Marko's bike catching her breath.

"Too much for you?" He said as he dismounted, Becca glared as her hands released him only to bring them to her hair and start smoothing it down mainly to try and hide the fact that they weren't steady as there was no fixing her hair.

He grinned and took her hands out of her hair, he could feel the way they shook but she did her best to take attention off of them and that fact, "How does your hair not turn into one giant frizz ball?"

He tilts his head and gives a secret smile, "Good genetics?"

She doesn't buy that for a second but really what else could it be, his hair didn't have that much product in it she would know given that some brushed against her on the ride here, "Where are we?" Becca questioned glancing around, "We come here to look at the view." Dwyane speaks up next to her, she hadn't even noticed his bike was right beside Marko's own which she was still sitting on.

As she thought that the blonde who hadn't let go of her hands until just then helped her get off, she wasn't the steadiest but somehow, she didn't land on her ass, small favors and all. He then leads her over to the other two with Dwyane following behind, it was still foggy, so she couldn't tell what view she was supposed to be seeing but just then she heard it.

"Is that water?" Looking down she realizes she's standing at the edge of a cliff, "On a full moon it'd be easier to see through the fog but if you look at just the right angle you should see some of it."

"Hearing it's enough..." Seeing it to might make her suddenly develop a fear of heights and not because of the so-called view. Normally Becca would say that she was relatively smart especially when compared to her family but at the moment she felt anything but, her earlier feeling of danger had returned full force.

The young woman was with strangers on the edge of a cliff in a fog that was too thick to see through this spoke to the side of her that had seen too many horror movies and that might have listened to one too many of her dorky brothers' paranoid aliens, vampires, and mummies speeches one to many times.

"Here," Her hand was taken again and funnily enough she recognized it as Marko's hand, was that weird that she knew the difference? The blonde who she could barely see moved her a bit and that made her even closer to the edge of the cliff but before she could take her hand back and run away screaming and totally acting like her brothers he says, "There see it now?"

"See what?" Her eyes rose from their ground watching position to the view in front of her, it was something even through the fog or maybe because of it the sight was breathtaking in an eerie kind of way. Years earlier she had been on some a cliff around Santa Carla, not this one though and it had been board daylight then. There was also the fact that she hadn't been this close to the edge back then either.

"Nice view huh?" He states from beside her, "Yeah..."

"Wanna take a closer look?" Marko asks, and the girl's eyes leave the view before her to look at him, "We're as close as we can get."

"No, we aren't." His smile is devilish and that feeling that buried itself just seconds earlier was back, where did it keep going, how could she so easily forget it when it was so glaringly obvious that the boy in front of her was just as dangerous as the others who she was only now realizing she couldn't see or even hear.

Her head turns to look for the rest of the group only she doesn't see them, it has to be because of the fog, right?

"Where is everyone else?" The Frog girl takes a step back away from the edge, "Around." Her eyes find Marko again, "This isn't funny."

He smiles, "What isn't?"

"I want to leave now." Her voice comes out steady and clear, but her heart is racing, and he smiles wider like he knows that she's scare even though he can't possibly know that without having super hearing or something.

"Okay, but first let's get a closer look." Once again, he takes her hand but this time she pulls it back, "No, I want to go now."

"Fine." He shrugs and says, "Then I'll take a closer look without you." Turning back around to face the cliff he takes one step forward.

Becca screams, "No don't!" as her hands reach forward to grab at him her fingers brush against him but don't take hold almost like she was grabbing the fog instead of him.

He just stepped off of the cliff.

-

Author's Note: This is an almost literal cliffhanger, isn't it? Review maybe? Thanks for reading!


	3. Bonfire Date?

She couldn't believe it he jumped, did they all jump when she wasn't looking was this a mass suicide? Just as it was sinking in and her horror mounted there was laughter.

It was coming from just under the cliff multiple voices laughing, "This isn't funny!" She shouted at them, just then an arm comes into view and the person that pulls himself up is none other than Marko, "Wanna give me a hand?" He asks her so innocently like he hadn't just pulled a suicide park on her, still dispute her better judgment she does help him climb back up.

Once up he laughs again, "Oh man you should've seen your face."

"Yes, haha very funny," She fumed, "I'm leaving." And with that she turns around and walks off into the fog but only for a moment before a hand grabs hers, "Whoa wait a second you crazy, you can't walk back!?"

"I'm not crazy but you are!" He wasn't laughing anymore, "Geez okay I probably deserved that if I scared you that much but at least let me give you a lift back." She glares at him, "...No more pranks, you'll take me straight back?"

"Scouts honor." He states with a smile and a hand over his heart so the brunette yanks her hand back and she tries to walk away again, "Hey wait I said I'd drive you!" Rolling her eyes, she repeats him sarcastically, "Scouts honor," After that her tone changes back to her angry one, "Since I doubt you were ever a scout I'm sure you'll find a way to mess with me on the way back and then say something about not being a scout or something right?"

The pause is all she needs before she's once again stumbling blindly through the fog, "Wow you're good... okay, I promise I won't pull anything else just let me drive you, okay... please?" Shaking her head, she responds, "I don't trust you."

"That's harsh... but fair," He's still following her when she trips over a rock and almost falls but his hand grabs her arm, "Come on I said please." She jerks away from him once she's steady enough, "No, leave me alone." Before she could continue on he sighs, "Alright but remember I did ask nicely," That was the only warning she got before he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her and threw her over his back, "Hey!" She shrieks, "Let me go!" The young woman pounds her fists on his back, "Put me down! This isn't funny Marko."

"Actually, it kind of is," She recognizes the voice as Paul even though the fog keeps her from seeing him, "Shut up Paul." Not usually one to be so blunt or forward with new people at the moment she didn't care what they thought about her because her own thoughts on them weren't very flattering.

A figure comes into view due to the glow of his cigarette, "Just let him drive you back to the boardwalk." It was David he was smirking, and it made her want to smack him but from her current position that wasn't possible.

"At least you're not scared anymore," Dwayne says, "Yeah now she's downright feisty, sure you can handle her all by yourself Marko?" Marko just flips him off and the other blonde holds his heart and acts wounded, the dark-eyed girl realizes that she's close enough to them to see what they're doing and that the fog is no longer as thick.

He puts her down right beside his bike, glancing around she sees the other's bikes too, getting on his bike he motions for her to do the same. Part of her wants to storm off and never see these jerks again but it wouldn't be smart she'd get lost or hurt or maybe both. Still, before getting on she had to ask.

"How did you do that back there?" Marko looks a bit surprised before grinning, "The sides of some of the cliffs have slopes that are just the right sizes to climb onto."

The Frog girl shakes her head, "Do you have a death wish those could crumble at any time or you could slip... in this fog, you could've even chosen the wrong spot and then what?" She folds her arms glaring at the boy on the bike before her. "Aw that's sweet didn't know you cared." Marko coos and she returns it with a glare, "I don't but if you want to kill yourself don't do it around me."

He nods still grinning, "Gonna get on?" The young woman doesn't answer but does get on and now knowing his potential insanity she holds on tight enough for the ride that she knows is coming though the thought of it is far less frightening than before he pulled that stupid cliff jumping stunt.

The ride back is mostly quiet after the other boys break off from them, eventually, they pull into the spot that the boy's bikes were in earlier and she lets go of him and jumps off the bike like they are on fire and without another word to the driver leaves and this time he lets her.

-

The next morning finds Becca at the comic book shop bright and early before they even open, "Alright lazy number one and number two open up I've brought breakfast." Originally, she hadn't planned to but after temporary losing her sanity last night and going for a ride with those bikers she understands why her brother would attempt to stake them.

It's not their fault if those stupid boys played some tricks that her impressionable brothers took out of context after all. "Go away... too early."

"Guess you don't want free breakfast then oh well more for me then." There's some shuffling and suddenly a disheveled Alan has the door open and is pulling her in and grabbing at one of the fast food bags in her hands, she lets him have it with a huff, "A thank you would be nice." A muffled 'thank you' reaches her ears, Alan has already shoved a biscuit into his mouth and is speaking around it.

"Really? Manners aren't that hard..." Just then Edgar comes over and she almost makes a crack about him looking like the walking dead but thinks better of it at the last minute. "Here you go Mr. lazy pants your breakfast."

"Whose number one?" He asked in a gruffer voice than normal due to just waking up.

"Um, what?" She blinks, never knowing what will come out of her brother's mouth.

"At the door, you called us number one and two, so who's number one?" He asked while looking into his breakfast bag.

"That's hardly important," The look he gave her said otherwise but she just rolled her eyes, "I didn't have one of you specifically in mind when I said the numbers so be whatever number you want to be."

He mumbles something about being number one and Alan grunts in disagreement but continues eating instead of getting into an argument about it for which their sister is grateful even if his table manners resemble a cave man.

"Okay, you two eat up since I already ate before I came over I'll get started in the back." After saying that she heads to the back closet only to find it locked, "Edgar keys... now!" Glaring he pulls them out and hands them over before going back to his food which Alan has his hands in thus the two start to fight over their food like the toddlers they sometimes are, rolling her eyes she leaves them to it and unlocks the door.

It was even worse than she remembered from yesterday, "This really will take all day... you two stop goofing off and hurry up I'm not doing this all by myself."

"He started it!" Alan yells, "Did not you stole my food!" He argues back, "What are you two five? Get over it before I take whatever's left and throw it away!" That shuts them up and thus begins her long day spent cleaning out a storage closet with her little brothers, not exactly the bonding time she had envisioned before coming back home.

-

Hours later the group stops for a lunch break, "So tell me again why you had that clump of weeds in there?" She asks before eating a fry, "It's not a weed it's called wolfsbane and it repels werewolves!" Alan states, "Yeah well correct me if I'm wrong but don't wolfbane have some kind of flower on them those were just dead weeds." Edgar shakes his head, "It was dried wolfbane, works better that way." He talks around his burger.

"Sure... so Santa Carla has a werewolf infestation too?" Alan shakes his head, "Not yet but you can never be too prepared." Taking a sip of her coke, she nods, "We know you don't believe us that's why you're getting rid of our only defense against the forces of evil." Edgar nods in agreement, "Your lack of belief could get us all killed."

"Or my actions could see that you aren't arrested for attempted murder or locked away in a mental house for claiming that you were only trying to stake a vampire even if said 'vampire'" She made quotations with her hands when saying vampire, "is a jerk and probably deserved it."

"Anyways I'm nearly done are you two ready to get back to it?" The two were staring at her in suspicion, "Why are you two looking at me like that?" It reminded her of the look they gave her when she was twelve and they were convinced that sisters were aliens from some far away galaxy or something... it wasn't a pleasant time to be her.

"You called those," Alan pauses and looks around to make sure no one is listening, "vampires' jerks... did you talk with them... did you hang out with them?" He asked somewhat frightened. Oh, great she just had to open her big mouth and complain about those stupid suicidal bikers. "No not really, I went home and it's a mess by the way but I'm not spending my summer cleaning it up to this is supposed to be my vacation and cleaning is not my idea of fun."

"Don't change the subject!" Edgar demands squinting his eyes at her and giving her a hard look, "Alan get a mirror," Alan jumps up and is gone and back in a second before she can question what the mirror is for it's shoved in her face. "Okay guys back up," The older sibling shoves them both away along with their mirror, "She has a reflection," Alan whispers in a not so quiet voice to his brother.

"Of course, I do!" Grabbing the leftovers from there lunch she stands up, "I'm gonna go get rid of this in the trash... outside you know in the sunlight and when I get back let's finish this before dinner okay?"

With that said she leaves the two plotting teenagers behind her, once outside she takes in a deep breath and almost wants to forget this whole thing and go have some actual fun somewhere far away from her brothers or idiot bikers but instead she does what she said she would do. After turning away from the dumpster though she comes face to face once again with her own reflection and jumps, "Geez persistent much? It's a good thing you two don't like girls yet. Didn't I already prove that I had a reflection inside the store." Alan shrugs and Edgar informs her of the invitation rule though he wasn't sure if it worked the same for half-vampires.

"So, there's half-vampires now?" They both nod, "You need to read the comic it's basically a survival guide." Edgar says, "No need I'm sure you two can fill me in while we clean." They both frown but follow her back inside.

"We aren't making it up, we saved a kid's brother when they became a half-vampire." Edgar says seriously, "Oh and how did you do that?"

"By killing the head vampire." Alan replies, "Okay I'm gonna hope that you two had one of your delusions or got into some of our parent's stuff and didn't actually become murders in my time away."

"You can't murder the undead." Edgar flat pans, "No but you can murder little brother's that are wasting your time now no more vampire talk for today okay I just want to get this over with."

-

Hours later they were finally done, "Okay I got a hold of some guys down at the beach last night and asked them to bring their truck to haul this all away for firewood and they should be here at any moment so-" She paused seeing the lump in the boy's shirts, "Alan... Ed drop em'." She points at the obvious stakes hiding in their clothes and they protest, "You poured out all the hole water!" Alan exclaimed.

"Donated nearly all of the crosses to the surrounding churches," Edgar added, and she smiled, "Yes it's been a very productive day oh and don't forget I threw out all that garlic... it does expire you know."

The boys' expressions looked pained as they added their stakes to the pile, just one look at Edgar's face and you'd think she asked him to sacrifice his first born or something along those lines... yes, this was for the best it couldn't be healthy to cling to stakes of all things like that.

"I hope you're happy now that we're all gonna die!" Alan shouted before running back into the store, "I'm ecstatic!" Edgar just frowns and grabs her hand before placing a cross necklace in it, "You're gonna need this..." He too heads back inside leaving her alone with a cross necklace in her hand and a pile of stakes at her feet, "They'll get over it eventually..." Looking down at the soon to be firewood she sighs, "Or they'll just make more and hide them better..."

Well, she tried so there's that. It was only a short few minutes later than a truck pulled up and a couple of tan surfer like guys hopped out and started to load up the wood while making idle chit chat, "So what did you have all of this would for anyways?" The buffer one asked trying to take the stakes the girl gathered from her, but she continued on loading her pile in the bed of the truck herself, "My brothers were making a fence but got the measurements wrong so rather than waste all this wood I thought I'd donate it."

The buff dude who's name she was just told but couldn't bother to remember held up one of the stakes, "That would've been a really short fence." She nods, it was a lame excuse and she knew it, but he didn't question any further, in fact, he seemed more interested in picking her up than he did the firewood.

The brunette really didn't appreciate how he kept shoving himself into her personal space and trying to help her carry a few pieces of wood, but it would be over as soon as all of it was loaded so the girl kept at it. "So, the bonfire we hold is usually pretty exclusive but given that you've generously given us all this firewood I'm sure they wouldn't mind me extending an invite." She shakes her head, "No thanks I've got plans."

"Plans can change." He was flirting with her or at least trying to, but she's had more than her fair share of muscle-bound meatheads coming onto her so it's hardly flattering anymore if it ever was. "Maybe but mine don't... well, that looks like everything so I'll see you guys around." If I'm unlucky she adds mentally.

"Well if you change your mind will be the ones with the biggest bonfire." He winks and hops into the truck with his less thankfully less talkative buddy and they drive off with that over she decides to go get cleaned up and have some actual fun tonight, "Just nowhere near the biggest bonfire." The blue-eyed girl says to herself.

-

It was nightfall and Becca had successfully made herself up for the night now it was just a matter of finding a party to join, there was always more than one though there didn't seem to be any concerts tonight so unfortunately, it looked like everyone was on the beach she'd just make sure to avoid the muscle brains from earlier and kick back and have some fun.

That plan did work for a while, she had a few drinks and danced to some bad music before the sound of bikes had her stop laughing she had been laughing at a drunk getting beer thrown into his face by his date but those revved-up bikes sounded close and drew her attention away.

Sure, enough it was them they and they were heading to the beach and part of her sincerely hoped they'd chose another part of the beach but alas it was not meant to be, "Hey Becca, having fun?" Marko plops down beside her on a log, "I was but then you showed up."

"Ouch still mad about last night then?" He smiles innocently but she's not fooled.

She turns her head away and ignores him, "You look nice tonight but I'm guessing that dinner date isn't happening." He states then snaps his fingers, "I know how about we call it even I scared you and your brothers 'staked' me." He joked but the tone was a bit off, her head turned to face him.

"Speaking of stakes, I noticed the firewood around here was shaped funny, guess you actually spent the day cleaning out your brother's stock huh?" Paul says as he flops down beside her with a joint in his hands.

Noticing that it's gotten much too quiet she looks towards the other party goers and most have backed away or just look flat out scared though some look more annoyed at the intrusion all in all she feels awkward about being seated in-between two of the boys causing such a tense atmosphere.

"Yeah..." Becca answers not liking the silence which the boys from last night don't seem to notice or mind as Marko starts talking again, "So what about it forgive and forget?" Her eyes meet his and she nods because suddenly last night's scare didn't seem all that important anymore even though she'd still been quite upset a few minutes ago it was strange, but the girl didn't stop to dwell on it instead she was being led away from the beach now.

"Where are we going?" Marko grins, "I haven't eaten tonight so I thought we could go grab a bite to eat like we had planned to don't worry I'll pay for my own." Looking back towards the beach she asks, "What about the others are they hungry?" He laughs, "They are but they'll find something to sink their teeth into on the beach I'm sure." He winks.

There was something weird about the way that he said that, but it was probably nothing important.

He ordered much more than the brunette thought that he should be able to pack away in his small frame and she told him so, but he just laughed and said, "I've always been a big eater." It was like an inside joke that she wasn't privy too.

At the end of the meal she didn't finish but he was more than happy when Becca handed it to him to finish. "So last night... I know we agreed to forget about it and even though I'm not angry about it still which is kind of weird... I'm getting off topic what I wanted to ask is why you played that trick on me?" It was curiosity now more than anything.

"We mess around all the time it's not like I was trying to scare you though it was funny." He grins, "What's so funny about scaring someone?" Tilting his head, he thinks for a minute, "Well you're a big sister right, don't you find it hilarious when you do something to scare your brothers?"

"I think I get what you're saying but my family... my brothers are a bit different if you scare them they seem to think that you're an alien or some other kind of monster come to eat them and yeah that was funny at first but now not so much." She sighs, and he laughs, "That is weird but maybe you need to scare someone more normal like yourself."

"I don't know if I find that insulting or not..." She smiles, "Okay so messing with people is fun but don't you ever worry about going to fair?"

"Nope, no such thing." He answers right away, "You seem so sure of that answer." He winks, "I am." This must be why he fits in so well with the other bikers, "You could end up hurting someone." He shrugs, "So?" It was eye-opening that he didn't seem to have any regards for others.

"You could get hurt." His grin is even bigger, "I won't." This scares her more than his lack of caring for others, does he really not care what happens to himself she ponders. "What I mean is I know my own limits what I can and can't survive sure I like to push them but I know which line to avoid crossing so stop looking at me as if I plan to off myself because believe me I don't. I like living too much!" He eats the last bit of food and takes a drink before asking, "Do you?"

"Do I... like living? Of course." He shakes his head, "No do you know your own limits... and have you ever pushed them?"

"Like I said I like living so pushing my limits seems to be counterproductive to that." He stands up and offers her his hand, "Not if you really wanna live it isn't otherwise you might as well be dead for how boring and predictable your life is."

She frowns, "Just because I'm not crazy doesn't mean I'm not living... and my life isn't boring or predictable!" She shoves away his hand and stands up ready to leave this crazy boy and all his strange biker friends in the past where they belong.

"Not right now it's not but if you leave by yourself well you get the picture."

If she smacks him she'll feel better but then she'll feel guilty later but for the minute of feeling better, it might be worth it.

"Guess you really are boring and predictable after all." He smirks, it's like he's egging her on and wants her to smack him well if that's what he wants.

She smacks him.

-

Following after him had not been part of the plan, the plan was to smack him and then storm out and away from him and his fellow bikers for good but something about the way that he looked at her after she smacked him made her anger towards him leave, she didn't know what look it was, but she wanted to find out.

It made her want to follow him, he was intriguing the way he thought the way he spoke even the way he moved wasn't something that she was used to. He was a mystery and while never fond of them before since he was involved in this one it made all the difference.

So, they were back on the beach but further away from all the ongoing bonfires at least it seemed that way until her eyes land on a burnt-out bonfire, "This was where I was at earlier wasn't it?" The blonde just grins, "Yup." Glancing around and not seeing anyone else she looks straight into Marko's eyes, "This isn't another one of your pranks is it?" She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case but this time she wanted to be ready for it.

"Nah the others probably just got bored and left," His hands are behind his head but from the moonlight, she can see a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "We're still here just finished sinking our teeth into something actually." A voice says from behind her slightly startling her, but the girl reacts quickly as if not fazed, "Then why is the bonfire out, it's like every time I'm around the four of you I can hardly see anything."

"What's there to see?" Dwayne asks, "It makes it seem like you lot are hiding something is all." She responds moving to find the log from before once there she asks, "So are we going to re-light it or just sit in the dark?"

"There's a lot of games that can be played in the dark." Paul snickers, "Somehow I feel like I would be at a disadvantage at all of them... it's like you all have supervision or something." A voice whispers in her ear, "Or something." It's Marko, how did he get beside her so fast?

She opens her mouth to respond but then the light is back, and the fire is going, "When did you start the fire?" Her eyes travel to the other boys who all have drinks except for Paul who is making out with a girl that she's sure wasn't there a moment ago.

"What do you mean the fire has been going for hours." She blinks, "No when we came back it wasn't..." The boys all look at her strangely, "You feel okay, had one too many drinks?" A drink is taken from her hand all of a sudden and she blinks again, "How- I wasn't..." Marko is right beside her and across the way, David adds, "You've been drinking this whole time since we got here, and the fire never went out."

She shakes her head, "Are you guys trying to mess with my head again?" Her anger at them was slowly returning as if it had never left, they were trying to make her think she was crazy!

"When have we ever done that?" Marko asks with a concerned frown, and when she goes to respond the girl can't find the response she was so sure she had a moment ago...

"I..." She rubs her temples, "I'm not sure... my head hurts." The boy beside her nods, "Too much beer probably." Before taking her hands from her forehead and replacing them with his and massing her headache away it felt good, but something was off... something was missing but what she wondered until a voice whispers into her ear, "Stop thinking so hard it won't help your headache."

The Frog girl wasn't sure when she had leaned back into Marko, but she was comfortable, and he was helping to soothe her headache, so it didn't matter, her eyes drift over to the other boys as she further relaxes into Marko.

David was smoking and smirking it should be alarming but wasn't, Dwayne was nursing a beer looking into the fire and Paul was biting the girl's neck a little to hard from the looks of it because she was screaming and trying to get away from him but it didn't really register in her mind even as the body went limp and finally fell before Paul with dead glossed over eyes no she was still relaxed but in a rare moment of lucidity she finds her voice.

"Is that blood?" The brunette asks while pointing at Paul's face from her position she can feel Marko's chest move with laughter, he grabs her pointing hand and brings it to his mouth, but she pays it no mind as her eyes are still on Paul.

"You're a vampire?" Her brothers were right then, if that's true she shouldn't feel so calm.

Paul bursts out laughing, "No sweetie you're just drunk, none of this is real."

Nodding her head because that makes sense she finally notices the pressure on her wrist, "Are you biting me?" It takes a moment before the pressure stops and she feels his tongue lick her wrist before he lets it go, "Nope this is all just a dream."

Blinking in confusion she asks, "But I thought I was drunk?" David then adds, "Yes it's a drunken dream no go to sleep."

There was laughter and then darkness as she slept deeply.

-

Author's Note: The Lost Boys are getting a kick out of messing with her it seems, please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Headaches

The next morning, she awakes to a pounding, but it takes her a minute to realize that it's not just her head causing it someone was banging on her bedroom door, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was eight in the morning she had no idea who it could be until her door slammed open and she was greeted to the all too familiar forms of her younger brothers.

Groaning she rolls over, "If this is payback for yesterday morning you better have brought me breakfast in bed."

They don't answer instead they pounce and pull off her covers, "What the hell!?" She screams before coming face to face with her own reflection again, this was quickly becoming a habit that was already way past its expiration date!

"Get off!" She shoves the closest one who happens to be Alan off of her bed, "Stay out of my face!" She shouts pushing Edgar off next and throws her pillow at the two idiots on her floor, "And stay out of my room you creeps!" After yelling that she flops back down rolls over holds her head and groans as her head is about to explode from the motion and noise of the morning.

"Think we should go?" Edgar mutters too loudly for her head and she moans in pain part of her wants to yell some more but the rest of her rebels against the idea, "No way what if they did something to her... she could be a halfling already!" He exclaims while the older sibling tries to block out their annoying voices with her hands wishing she hadn't tossed away her only pillow.

"But she passed the test..." Edgar explains, "That's because this is her home so wouldn't that be like an invitation until she turned full on fang face?" Alan says, and their sister wasn't sure if it was meant to be a statement or question and didn't care she just wanted them gone.

"Makes sense... so then we need to get her outside?" Edgar asks but she doesn't hear the other reply he probably nodded. If they knew what was good for them they had better not do what she thought, they were going to.

But that's exactly what they did, both of them grab her and haul her out of bed, "What do you think your doing!?" She yells not making things any better as her head feels like it's about to split open, "We need to check you something's obviously wrong!" Edgar says gruffly, "It's called a hangover dumbass now let me sleep it off!"

She swats at him but there's no strength behind her hit so they both succeed at getting her out her bedroom door before practically carrying her through the rest of the house with her kicking and knocking over a lamp before the front door opens and she's thrust out into the bright cheerful morning to endure their test.

As they shove the mirror in her face the rumpled girl tries to block the glare coming off of the mirror and into her sensitive eyes, if one could pass out from a headache she was sure that she was nearly there.

"She's clear." Alan states, "But you two aren't... as soon as I feel better I'm going to kill you!" She says murderously, the two look at each other than her and gulp and do the next worse thing they take off running making her have to drag herself back to bed or in this case the couch to sleep off the worse hangover of her life, just how much did she drink anyways...

Didn't matter what did was she was about to become an only child in a few more hours, and it's not like anyone would notice people disappear around here all the time after all.

-

That afternoon finds Becca back at the comic book shop with ironically a gallon of holy water she thought the symbolism would be funny even though any water would have worked for what she had planned.

It wasn't even that hard to obtain given the donation of free crosses she'd made the day before, that and she may have fibbed a bit about her reasons for wanting it but well the end results are what matters and hopefully, the big guy upstairs will look past it just once.

They see her coming and like the cowards, they are hiding behind the counter, but she doesn't care, and it gives her more time to exact her revenge. Sitting down the gallon of water in the aisle she heads straight to the horror section and starts to quickly grab the vampire comics and tosses each one she finds to the floor creating a pile.

Alan braves a peak from behind the counter at the noise and his eyes widen seeing her throwing comics to the ground, "What are you doing!?" He shouts, "Getting rid of the vampire problem around here!" She states not stopping, Alan jumps the counter at that with his brother close behind.

"You can't throw out our comics," Alan says, "We have a business to run!" Edgar agrees, "I'm sure your shop can survive the loss of sales that these bring in." Edgar and Alan both speak simultaneously, "Not the shop our other business." And "No our real business."

Not answering she bends down and both look warily at one another since they can't see her but then she stands back up with a jug of water and the top is off, it doesn't take a genius to know what she's about to do. "No!" Edgar calls out and rushes forward at the same time Alan yells, "Stop!"

It's too late though the vampire comics laying on the floor are drenched, the boys are on the ground trying to salvage them but it's no use, "How could you?" and "Those were our business cards," were mumbled she ignored their whining words.

"I used holy water aren't you happy I'm learning." She says sarcastically while dropping the empty jug and turning tail and leaving, not hearing them questioning her humanity behind them.

She felt a bit bad after she left the shop but enough was enough she'd dealt with their monster madness and weird tests for pretty much as long as she could remember but normally they didn't go to extremes like dragging her out of bed and outside at ungodly hours while she was hung over, so the bitch-move back there was somewhat justified.

It didn't help that her headache had lasted all morning and got worse every time she tired remembering how or when she got home. It made her extra frustrated today, still, maybe she'd apologize later and blame it on her PMSing and them picking the wrong day to start shit.

With that settled she decides to grab a burger but once arriving at the burger joint she suddenly feels strange while looking at it. Shaking off the weird feeling she goes inside and orders, when her food is brought to her the server asks, "Back again and without your boyfriend this time?"

The woman was an older one and Becca didn't recall ever seeing her before but maybe she's talking about before she left for college if, so she's got a hell of a memory especially since the girl can't recall ever bringing a date here though it was always a possibility that she had.

"Excuse me?" The blue-eyed girl's expression was puzzled and grew more so as the words left the waitresses mouth.

"Last night you and that boy came in, you ordered the same thing, but he finished it for you... did you two break up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Really, she didn't though a dull throb from behind her eyes started just then as if to tell her something.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be embarrassed about what happened I won't say another thing about it." She winks, "It never happened."

Part of her thinks it should be left alone but if it was about her she needed to know, "...What didn't happen?"

The woman looks confused before seemingly coming to a conclusion, "Well now it all makes sense you were probably drunk."

Well she's pretty sure she had been last night but never had she gone into public places wasted before, "...What did I do?" The throbbing in her head was more noticeable after her question but he brunette was focusing on wondering if she'd need to find a new place to eat during her visit.

"You argued not sure about what and then you slapped him the whole place saw but then, of course, you left with him, so I figured everything was fine." Becca goes pale, who was she here with last night and why did she slap him suddenly a wave of nausea goes through her and he head feels like it's splitting open again and it takes everything she has not to grab it or groan.

Looking concerned the waitress asks, "You don't look so good, is everything not alright?"

Biting back the pain she shakes her head and regrets the movement as soon as she does it but still manages to say, "Everything's fine I'm just... embarrassed is all and actually, I think I'll take my meal to go."

Not being hungry anymore but wanting to draw less attention she was happy when the woman left and quickly returned with a to-go bag and so the Frog girl unceremoniously tossed the meal inside without a care.

"You sure you're alright?" The nosy waitress asks and all she wants to do is snap at her to mind her own business but instead answers, "Still a little hung over I guess, thanks... for the bag." She motions to said to go bag in her hand before hurrying out the door to the fast food joint and trying not to think all the way back home.

For the most part, it's a success because thinking hurts so the young woman avoids it only not realizing at the time that it's not thinking that hurts it's thinking about last night that does.

-

Spending the day in the dump that is her childhood home wasn't the plan but, in the end, she did start to feel a little better and her memories of the night before became clearer. The beach bonfire that the brunette joined was one of the smaller ones and eventually the boys from the night before last showed up to crash the party.

The Frog girl couldn't recall much of what happened after that having had too much to drink obviously but they mainly just chilled out around the fire and at some point, she'd fallen asleep or passed out on Marko. It only made sense that either they woke her up enough for her to find her way home or got the information from her and helped her get home.

For the most part she was fine with this explanation of the previous night though there were some inconsistencies bothering her like what that fast food lady said and how she's pretty sure that she was angry at Marko or was it all of the boys before the bonfire but still there was no real reason as to why not that she could find anyways.

It was weird and not wanting another night like the one before the blue-eyed girl decides just to crash on the couch and watch tv for the night.

That is until around ten when someone knocks on the front door.

She wasn't expecting anyone, so she decided to ignore it if it was her brothers they could pull out a key the lazy idiots and if they lost their key tough luck she wasn't moving.

That was until she heard the voice, "Hey Becca come on open the door I can hear the tv, so I know you're in there!"

It was Marko, guess that answers that question he must have helped her home the night before to know where she lived.

Getting off the couch she goes to the door and opens it revealing the grinning form of Marko, "What're you doing here?"

"You weren't around the boardwalk tonight, so I came to check on you."

"That's nice of you. I'm alright just chilling at home tonight I had a massive headache most of the day."

"Aww, you can't do that! You only have so long before you've gotta leave a be a responsible adult again."

She laughs, "True but spending half of my vacation hungover doesn't sound fun either."

He pouts, "Well you don't have to drink, we can do something else." The brunette eyes him funny, "Like what?"

"Wanna go for a drive like the first night we met?" He smirks, "We went for a drive?" It takes her a minute to vaguely recall being on the back of his bike, "Oh that's right... we went to the cliffs?" The girl asked more than stated, really what was up with her memory today?

He nods excitedly, "That's right it was a blast and there was no drinking involved so what do ya say?" The way he said drinking made her a bit wary as her blue eyes drifted towards her wrist and the slight bruise there that she hadn't given much thought before now only she didn't know why it was suddenly catching her attention.

"Or not if you really wanna waste the night away in here feel free," He leaned back looking slightly bored, "I'll be seeing you around I guess."

"No... I'll go just... just let me change first okay?" He grins and nods, "'Kay, so I'll just wait here then?" It was said a more of a question and an innocent-sounding one at that than as a statement, part of her knew inviting him in was a bad idea but didn't know why that was... it was probably because the place was a mess she convinced herself.

"You can come in..." She paused feeling a tad small twinge of fear but just as quick it was gone, "if you really want but it's a bit of mess..."

He laughs and enters as she hesitantly steps away from the door, "I don't mind can't say that we clean much back at home either."

Rubbing the bruise on her wrist she nods distractedly, "Right... I'll just go get changed."

Going into her room to change she feels a strange pressure at the back of her mind but chooses to try and ignore it in favor of getting ready to go out.

It doesn't take the blue-eyed girl too long before she's making her way back to the boy chilling on her couch and surfing the tv in her living room, he's up and looking right at her before she can even speak to bring attention to the fact that she's back.

"Maybe you'd like to see it tonight." He says conversationally, "See what?"

"Our home," He waits a second before continuing with, "I think you'll like it." Marko bites down on the thumb of his glove waiting for a reply, "I guess..."

"Alright let's go!" He grabs her hand and tugs her outside, her eyes drift to the hand and find the bruise once more and strangely enough, the word vampire comes to mind but it's easy to just shove the weird thought aside and blame her brothers.

-

I've had this chapter written for a while now I just kinda forgot that I hadn't put it up on this site my bad. The next chapter is ready to go up so I'll be posting it soon as well probably tomorrow since I don't want to double update on the same day either way I hope you enjoy.


	5. The Lost Cave Part 1

The drive wasn't as scary but then again it was just the two of them no other 'Lost Boys' to ramp up Marko's competitive nature though his playful one was still present as he pulled off some silly tricks luckily nothing too dangerous though it did make her heart pick up just a bit more.

Still, they arrive at the cave in what seemed like no time and the blonde helped her disembark the bike before letting her get a closer look at the sight before her.

"You live here?"

"Yeah," he bounces slightly in excitement probably of showing off the place, "If you think it's something now wait until you see the inside."

"It is something..." what though she didn't know.

"Good or bad?" He inquires.

"Just something... though I've lived in a dorm until recently and my parents' house well you've seen it, so all things considered this place is probably an upgrade." It was only said half-jokingly.

Satisfied with that he happily leads her into the opening it's a cave she notes as he continues on telling the brunette all about how it used to be a hotel before an earthquake hit and all that mostly she was somewhat in awe of her surroundings and less of the history that the blonde in front of her was sharing.

The bridge leading to the cave reminded her of something from a storybook it was almost like she was entering into a castle built into the side of a cliff, a vampire castle her mind supplies via her younger brother's annoying paranoid voices.

Then the stairs leading down into the cave if that wasn't creepy enough to be the entrance to Dracula's lair she didn't know what was, man her mind needed to stop bringing up vampire references but once she stepped inside and got her full look at the scene before her from the torches lining the wall to the dry water fountain, and where those bats atop the ceiling? Her mind once again took the form of her brother's voices are saying if this wasn't a vampire lair then nowhere else could possibly be.

Of course, it wasn't though because vampires didn't exist, and her brothers, unfortunately, were a tad crazy still it would probably make an awesome set for a vampire flick.

She also noticed the lack of coffins, so she should be safe her mind supplies sarcastically as the blue-eyed girl decides to stubbornly push away all thoughts of vampires from her mind.

"This is... nice?"

It came out as a question even though she hadn't meant it to but what exactly could she say, Paul snorts something that sounds like 'nice' but she keeps her blush down and ignores the comment, "Well it certainly makes me feel less bad about the lack of house cleaning I've done recently."

Despite the otherworldly or supernatural feel to it, there was junk or rather garbage laying around but what could one expect from a cave with young men living in it?

"Hey, I cleaned this place last year!" Paul chimes in, "You shouldn't have, you only to make it worse than it was before." Marko snickers and grabs an empty beer can and chucks it at Paul, Dwayne rolls his eyes and lights a cigarette.

"Children, children please where are your manners we have a guest."

Turning her gaze towards the speaker David who was seated in what the only girl present notices is actually a wheelchair as his gaze meets her own he stands spreading his arms wide, "Welcome," his right arm crosses in front of his chest as the other stays extended and he sweeps into a dramatic bow, "How do you like our place?"

Standing back up the blonde leader pulls a butted cigarette from behind his ear and a lighter from his pocket and lights it, "It's not the Ritz but it's home."

He takes a drag from the cigarette while looking directly at her.

"Truthfully... I've never seen anything like it before." Her eyes leave his intense gaze to look once more at the cave around her.

"It's got character... just like it's residents I suppose."

Paul whoops, "I'll drink to that!"

David motions to Paul as he hops over the couch and starts to get the drinks, "I think I'll pass, I'd rather not have another hang over like the one I got from last night."

In fact, the migraine only recently left her, and she did not want another so soon or ever in fact, besides Marko did say they didn't have to drink and as all the eyes land on her, her own eye's seeks out his. Their other boy's eyes feel as if they're judging her but his keep her calm and help the girl not to show how intimating it feels to have those heavy stares on her.

"Ahh come on just a little bit won't kill you!"

David laughs around his cigarette at Paul's words, her eyes leave Marko's and she confidently replies, "Maybe not but I'd rather not find out."

Dwayne nods and grabs the drink from Paul, "Suite yourself."

Paul tries to swipe it back but fails and ends up on the ground with Dwayne using him as a couch and taking a drink from the bottle all the while the blonde complains but the others don't seem to notice or care about Paul's plight.

The leader exhales smoke before shrugging, "There's more than one way to have fun, so what about it are you game?"

His smile looks downright feral and makes her want to state that no she's not game but then again they already think she's a lightweight which isn't too far from the truth but still... last night should not have ended with her that hung over, they must have mixed drinks at some point it was really the only explanation that made sense to her.

Marko comes to the rescue before she can formulate a response, "Actually I think I wanna show her something first," David's eyes meet Marko's own and a look passes between the two but it's not one that she can decipher.

But if she had to guess it was like they could read each other's minds, but that wasn't possible, so they must just know each other that well. Makes perfect sense well as much as anything else about these boys.

"Have fun." Is the reply that the mullet-haired man gives while Paul once again laughs as if he's in on the secret, at some point he must have freed himself from his position as a couch, but she hadn't paid enough attention to see how or when not that it mattered much her thoughts were focused on another blonde.

Marko just grins at the response before approaching and he extends his hand towards her, "Come on I wanna show you something."

Well at least he was asking this time instead of just dragging her off with him but still Becca warily glances around the cave and catches the smirk on David's face and really wishes that she'd stop making such idiotic choices lately like going to a cave with strange boys but looking back at Marko there was only one thing she could say.

"Alright lead the way."

And lead he does, soon they're walking through a narrow crevasse in the wall that she hadn't even noticed before now.

"What could you possibly want me to see all the way back here?"

His grip on her hand tightens a bit and he chuckles, "It's a surprise," His tone is teasing but there's something more to it, or maybe she's looking too deeply into things, "It's not a prank is it?"

"Nope," he replied, making a popping sound with his mouth childishly.

It did take off the edge a bit his friendly childlike words and yet she couldn't completely relax as she followed after him and this annoyed her, why was she acting so uptight lately? Sure, being cautious was one thing but paranoia was another but for some reason, she couldn't turn it off completely even if she wasn't acting on it.

"I'm not fond of surprises," The brunette says quietly overly aware that she's deep into a cave and not wanting to be crushed, though the blonde in front of her seems to have no such fear.

"Hmm," briefly the curly-haired youth gazes back at her over his shoulder in thought before turning forward again and speaking.

"Well I can't say you'll be fond of this one either but I'm gonna show you anyway!"

The words were spoken just before he tugs her by the hand hard enough to leave another bruise on it all the while ignoring her shout of protest at the action. Suddenly they're in an area that is slightly more spacious like a small cave room with the only thing noticeable in the dim light is the ladder propped up against the wall.

After the quick glance around she yanks her hand away with a glare rubbing the newly forming bruise, "You didn't need to pull so-" She trails off, he wasn't listening instead the boy in front of her was walking further into the 'room' and looking at the ground as if searching for something.

Curious as to what it could be she moves closer and tries to look for it is as well, suddenly he bends down and picks up a familiar item.

One she spent more than enough time around recently so much so that the Frog sister would recognize one of those anywhere.

"Is that... a stake?"

Turning to face her he grins only this time there's something decidedly darker about it.

"Yeah... it was a present from one of your brothers."

Suddenly her first encounter with him and the and the other boys came to the forefront of her mind and the words said back then seemed to take a more ominous meaning as they play back in her mind.

"They tried to stake me once, good thing for me their aims shit."

"...There's dried blood on it... they really did stab you?"

This was worrisome for more than one reason but at the moment she didn't have the time to dwell on it further.

"Oh yeah sure did," he twirls the stake in his hand in a seemingly nonchalant way.

Becca was at a loss for words but Marko on the other hand had plenty of them, "I planned to return the favor at some point but now I think I have a better idea," His face suddenly changes into what can only be described as demonic, the brunette gasps and backs away with eyes wide only to bump into something behind her.

Turning quickly her eyes can't believe the sight it's Marko, it felt like her head was spinning how was he so fast?

This wasn't possible.

It couldn't be real.

A bad dream, that's all this was.

It was all her damn younger brothers' fault.

Grabbing her arm with the hand not holding the stake the curly haired boy gives her a fanged smile and vaguely she regrets not believing her younger brothers even as she curses them for the situation she's in but that's barely more than a passing thought as she unfreezes and tries to pull her arms away from his iron grip while he laughs at her futile attempt.

Suddenly there's an unfamiliar pressure above her left breast that makes her instantly stop struggling. Her eyes look down and see the bloodstained stake from before is pressed against her heart, a cold sweat breaks out over her and she desperately clings to the hope that this isn't real, that it was all just some big elaborate joke!

The girl whispers as much in a weak voice that sounds nothing like her but that hardly registers as the vampire in front of her laughs again, "Sorry no joke."

Leaning in he takes a breath, like an animal he probably smelt her fear.

"And neither was the cliff..."

What?

Pulling back to watch her expression he continues on as if taunting her, "I planned on pushing you off." It was said so matter-of-factly it left her feeling both nauseous and petrified.

Still, the words ring inside her head and jump-start her need to fight back so she jerks as if to try and free herself, but the vampire hold is firm. Oh god, he really is a vampire and he's going to kill her the brunette thinks and starts to feel light-headed as if that wasn't enough she was also hyperventilating now.

The fact that she was losing her mind, falling apart didn't seem to matter as he just continued on, it was like this was fun for him, taunting her like this.

"I changed my mind though because it was too easy, too fast... and I didn't want the fun to be over just yet."

It was fun for him, in fact, the vampire is getting a real kick out of terrifying her every time he pauses to breathe in her fear and let his eyes analyze her reaction the girl vaguely realized this throughout her panicked state and hated him for it.

"Now though I think it'd be funny to stake you with your brother's stake, poetic justice and all that... what do you think?"

He wasn't really asking her opinion but still, she didn't want to give him what he wanted so the Frog girl did her best to calm her breathing. The stake grazing against her chest with every panicked breath was enough of a reason to at least try and get a hold of herself, with that in mind she meets the eyes of the vampire in front of her. Breathing and forcing the words to come out at first all could manage was a stuttered question.

"I-I.. do you want the f-fun to be over?"

The last thing she should want is for him to keep playing with his food and that's what she was food despite the fact that he didn't seem interested so much in eating her as he did in killing her, still it was the only thing that she could think of that may save her life.

Her breathing was, at last, slower and more controlled somehow despite the pounding of her heart, keeping a clear head was the only way to maybe make it through this.

"Kill me now if you think you can't have any more fun with me."

It was all bravo, but the oldest Frog sibling thought she pulled it off well enough all things considered but the demon before her was smirking full force now as if he knew her words were just that, a brave front.

"Hmm," He seemed to be pondering her words, "maybe I could still play with you but then again... maybe not."

The monster before her presses the stake harder to her chest, it was sure to leave a bruise but that was not a thought on either of their minds.

"To stake or not to stake, that is the question," he mockingly misquotes Shakespeare.

It felt like ages though only moments had passed with only her breathing making any sound in the quite of the cave all the while her eyes never left his during this time.

As her blue eyes continue to stare into his demonic ones and his expression finally is clear... it says it all, he's decided and there's nothing more to be said as his arm moves her eyes widen and then...

He stakes her.


	6. The Lost Cave Part 2

Pain, the pain was so horrible that even the word its self felt like a disservice to the feeling coursing through her from her chest. It seemed to last forever but and the same time it was over so fast, she's pretty sure she screamed or was she still screaming?

Then it was over and all that was left was a dull ache but not in her chest, it was her head? No, the pain flares to life again but this time it's in her shoulder and eclipsing the throbbing coming from her head, at least her chest isn't on fire anymore.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

A familiar voice mocks her, but her mind is jumbled, and the girl can't make out whose voice it is.

The words barely register before blackness swarms her vision though vaguely the brunette realizes she must still be alive though a part of her has enough sense to wish that not to be the case than to feel that agony ever again.

-

Her left shoulder is killing her is the first thought as she awakens with a groan, "Wha-ow…"

Sitting up from an unfamiliar couch she hisses in pain as she moves her arm, her hand that she now on said arm feels the bandage but why is it bandaged in the first place.

"Hey, how's the arm?"

Her head jerks in the direction of the voice and throbs in response as does her shoulder, "David?"

The blonde in question is sitting upon his wheelchair like it's a throne and perhaps it is you'd think so with the way he holds himself, it all suddenly comes rushing back the cave, Marko, vampires, and that damn stake.

"He staked me!" The Frog girl said it with more than a little indignation in spite of the situation at hand.

David barks out a laugh, "Yeah he did but luckily for you he only got your shoulder, so you'll live."

"Right only my shoulder no big deal." The words were sarcastic, but the pain made her less caring that this was a freaking vampire who she was talking to. The couch dips and an arm wraps around her shoulders as the body next to her plops down without a care, she grunts in pain and glares at the offender who is none other than Paul.

"The way you screamed well I thought for sure he'd killed you this time."

"…I thought so too…" Her voice comes out stained as her right-hand makes its way to the area above her heart, "I felt him stake my chest… at least I thought I did."

This made no sense, maybe the pain made her delirious she reasoned.

Leaning forward in his 'throne' the vampire leader's voice pulls her from her thoughts, "Ah it's no wonder you reacted that way."

"Yeah makes sense now!" The blonde beside her quips just before a third voice joins the conversation, "He could've just done that and saved the cave from smelling like blood there's a reason we don't feed here."

It was Dwayne, that means Marko's the only one that has yet to speak.

From her position on the couch, she can't see him but that doesn't mean he's not around here somewhere, normally that makes her feel better having him close by when the others were around but now he was the last person she wanted to see.

Instead, the wounded human decides to focus on the only other brunette in the cave, "What's the reason and what could he have just done?"

She couldn't believe she was even asking that given the nature of what this conversation was about it should terrify her but then again, she's alive… for the moment so she's probably as safe as one could be surrounded by killers at this time.

Dwayne raises an eyebrow like he thinks she's got some loose marbles for even asking but answers all the same, "We have a very good sense of smell and the smell of freshly split blood lingers for a long time."

Warily she glances at the vampire beside her who upon noticing this just grins widely at her, it may be his human teeth he's flashing but that's not really all that comforting she decides.

David elects to get in on the conversation so he picks up where the brunette vampire left off at, "As for what he could have done to you instead well," he pauses and takes a drag of his smoke for obvious dramatic effect at least obvious to Becca.

"He could have just made you think that he'd staked you and you would have believed it and felt it just the same."

Her hand still at her chest rubs over it, "He… he did both?"

This gets a laugh from the vampire beside her, but her eyes are on the one in front of her, "Yes he did," his seemingly perpetual smirk grows darker, "He must have really wanted to hurt you."

This causes her to shirk back into the couch and somewhat into Paul as well, luckily, he's not laughing anymore so it doesn't jostle her wound too much.

"To be fair I don't think it's you so much as your brothers, I mean none of us like them but Marko he hates them, you know?" Is Paul seriously trying to defend what Marko did to her? She looks on in disbelief and while she's thinking both how regretful it is that she didn't believe her brothers she's also knowing this is their fault as well, what the hell did they think they were doing trying to stake a vampire?

If she lives long enough to see them again she'll give them a piece of her mind and then apologize and then hit them with her good arm because they're morons.

"So, then you all kill me because my brothers are idiots?"

"No, we wouldn't kill you, but Marko might he's vindictive that way." Their leader says with a shrug as if telling her how completely and utterly screwed she is to have to rely on a sadistic vampire to keep on living.

Just then said sadistic vampire makes an appearance, "Oh you woke up that's good the sun will be up shortly, and I wasn't sure where we'd have to put you if you stayed asleep much longer seeing as we got rid of the bed a while back."

His smiling and cheerful tone throw her off but only for a second then they piss her off however she bites her tongue seeing as her life is literally his to end whenever the mood hits and luckily for her it wasn't tonight though that could change.

She needed a plan and unfortunately, that meant she needed knowledge and that meant… her brothers.

The last thing she wanted was to involve them in something so dangerous but the stupid duo were already involved if what the others said about Marko's grudge was any indication, it should probably bother her how often she's mentally insulting them but well she'll mark it down as stress to make herself feel better about it.

"You're awfully quiet, what're you thinking about?" So, lost in thought she didn't notice until he spoke that he was directly in front of her or maybe it was vampire speed? He'd used it once already after all.

"Nothing…" She keeps her eyes averted from his not wanting to look or speak to him.

He doesn't seem to get the memo though and crouches down to her level and tilts his head all innocent like before speaking, "You think about nothing really hard then huh?"

She'll never fall for that act again though.

"You might."

"Huh?"

"I could make you forget what happened and then you might fall for my 'act' again." His smile is sweet, but his eyes are wicked, "You-you can read my mind?"

"Well if I could hide your memories it would only make sense don't you think?"

The brunette girl pales he laughs but not in an evil way in a way that would've sounded nice if she didn't know any better, "So let me guess you thought something you don't want me to know about well luckily for you I wasn't paying attention." His expression changes from gleeful at the end of his words to disbelief.

"Are you seriously singing nursery rhymes to keep me from reading your thought?"

The other boys laugh and even Dwayne cracked a smile at Marko's words.

"…Is it working?" Please say yes was a thought before she quickly realizes and goes back to singing 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'

Standing back to his full height he grins, "You can't constantly keep singing rhymes in your mind, but it'll be interesting to see you try."

"It works then?" Paul's grinning as he retracts his arm and stands up, "Nearly sunrise you gonna drive her home or she gonna sleep on the couch?"

The last thing she wants is to stay here but driving home with Marko well that's a close second, is it really that far of a walk the human wonders.

"I'll go drop her off personally even if she can't reach us I'd feel better if she wasn't here when we slept."

It's not just the tone in which he says this with but the words themselves have a greater meaning, and she wonders how much of his cheerful carefree attitude is real when he's with her because truthfully, he doesn't trust her and she's beginning to think he doesn't even like her.

She the mouse he's the cat, she the toy to his unruly child who everyone knows will eventually break said toy…

It's been this way since they met but only now does she know and understand that every second with him her life is on the line.

They're has to be something that she can do.

David stands from his throne tossing aside the butt of is most recent smoke, "Okay but be quick you don't have much time."

"It's not a problem the wind is strong tonight," He grabs her injured arm then before she can question the odd words and pulls her from the couch she lets out a hiss of pain and tries to keep up with his pace as they leave the cave.

"Stop pulling or you'll make it bleed."

"True I used up all the bandages on you so bleeding through them would be a pain since they can't be replaced," He drops her arm, "try and keep up then."

"You bandaged me?" There was a silent why in there, but he heard it, "If you died of blood loss then I'd miss the terrified look your about to have."

"What loo-" He scoops the human up then and suddenly they're both air born, "You can fly?" It was asked in astonishment not fear as heights didn't scare her too much when she wasn't thinking on it or at the edge of a cliff, yeah, she wasn't fond of cliffs anymore.

"Sure, what did you think the whole vampire thing was all negatives?" He grins happily at her like he's having a blast as the wind rips through both of their hair and clothes.

"I never really gave it much thought seeing as vampires are you know not supposed to be real!"

"Hmm well the cliff we're currently flying over is real enough, do you want a closer look?"

She knew before he even fished the sentence what he planned on doing and tightening her arms around him did her no good when only one had any sort of grip at the moment and his own grip being monstrous well next thing she knew she was falling.

Free falling had never been one of the things that she'd wanted to do in here lifetime actually it never even crossed her mind before now.

She screamed as the rocks on the cliff side grew closer and closer before suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she was saved.

Saved by a monster how ironic.

"Monster isn't really a pleasant thing to call someone who just saved you."

Breathing heavily and having the pain dulled by the rushing through her she finds the courage to talk back to him, "No it's accurate, accurate to call the thing that toys with me, plans to eventually kill me, and messes with my head a monster because that's what he is."

For the next few minutes, she catches her breath and calms down as they just fly in silence until eventually, he speaks, "Good thing we're on a time crunch or I'd drop you again because this thing does get a kick out of making you scream."

"Yeah well, I'm sick and tired of screaming so go get your kicks somewhere else!"

The adrenaline may still be coursing through her because she could just not shut up tonight which was not normal given how many times he's almost killed her tonight alone.

"Are you sure?" His grip loosens again, "I mean I can but then I'd be done with you and if I'm done with you I should just let you fall right now."

"…No, don't drop me." Her voice is weak, and she hates herself for it, but she hates him even more for making her feel so weak, so hopeless, so afraid.

"Alright but I think you owe me an apology." All this time her eyes were anywhere but him, however, she couldn't keep from looking up at his face to see if he was actually serious right now, "What?"

"You called me a monster and a thing." He played it off well, but his eyes were strained. There's just no way her words had bothered him she refused to believe it he was a monster and they don't have feelings at least those kinds.

Looking away and refusing to dwell on what was surely her mind playing tricks on her, it wouldn't be the first time, "I'm sure you've been called worse!"

"Sure, but I killed them so really you're getting off easy."

Once more proving that he is indeed what she has called him, however, the human could swallow her pride if it meant getting home in one relatively unharmed piece.

"…I'm sorry." She wasn't.

"For?" The brunette could practically feel his smirk, "For calling you a monster."

"And?" He pressed, "And for calling you a thing."

"And?" He asked again, "What else do you think I did?" Her annoyance could be heard even with her own human ears.

"You know what that doesn't sound very sincere at all I think I'll just drop you." He lets his hands drop but does pull off her own holding onto him.

"No wait, I'm sorry for- well for everything I've ever done to upset you…" She pauses, "Does that work?"

Laughing he takes ahold of her once more only to descend to the ground that's not overly far away and she takes in her surroundings and glowers at him.

"Yup, well it would be more convincing without that look on your face." He let's go as his feet touch the ground, "you're here safe and sound so stop trying to kill me with your eyes already."

"…You tricked me." The human was hovering just above her house when she apologized for upsetting him sure he could've dropped her then but besides a few broken bones and a worse off shoulder she would've been fine well if the landing had been bad and she broke her neck that could've done her in but still she was mostly safe from his threat, but she still apologized.

"Should've paid more attention to your surroundings but hey I know I'm distracting so don't feel too broken up about it."

Not having a come back for that and fuming more at herself than him she turns around to see her childhood home's front door if only it meant safety maybe she could call a cab and leave before tomorrow night-

"That's not a clever idea even if it might seem like it I mean your brothers live here and if you aren't around then who would I play with instead?"

He read her mind damn she needs to be more careful.

"I get it I won't run but you should unless you want to be extra crispy."

"Aww, it's sweet that you're worrying so much about me," His teasing wasn't appreciated in fact she hoped he fried on the way back as it'd take care of all of her problems.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'll make it back before that ever happens," she sighs and focuses her mind back on her nursery rhymes this time 'I'm a Little Teapot'

He chuckles and then nothing, she turns around and he's gone.

Looking up at the night sky the human gets the same result the vampire is truly gone but not for good no just for now.

It was a short reprieve nothing more.

Tomorrow or rather in a few short hours she needed to be up and figuring out how she wasn't going to survive this because one thing for sure she'd survive and somehow drag her little brothers along too since surviving without them wasn't an option.

Of course, that just made things all the more difficult, but such is the price that comes with being a big sister especially the big sister of the Frog brothers.


	7. The Frog Siblings: Truth, justice, and the American way

It was finally a decent hour to get up after a rather restless night thankfully if there was one thing her parents had one hand at any given time it was drugs so being slightly high on pain meds did help but not as much as she'd wished still there's always makeup to hide an unsuccessful night's sleep.

Pain medication on an empty stomach though is never a good idea but at least there was some canned food that was editable she couldn't tell anyone what canned food it was though because at the time Becca couldn't care less and still frankly doesn't as she eats another one and downs some more pain medicine before getting ready to go to her brother's comic book shop.

The thing that takes the longest is redressing and cleaning her shoulder wound surprisingly it's not as horrible to look at as she thought it would be, the vampire for all his murderous ways actually knew a thing or two about cleaning and patching someone up.

Maybe it's not surprising at one point he'd mentioned making the jacket he wears still it should be harder to stitch an open bleeding wound than some stupid jacket...

Everything goes relatively smooth after the brunette manages to get a top on so from there it doesn't take long before she's standing outside of said shop and well maybe it's the fact that she never takes so much as a Tylenol due to her stance against her parents so she might be slightly high on the meds but having no time to waste on thoughts like those the older Frog sibling marches right inside and upon seeing only her tired looking brothers there asks something she'd never in a million years ask her dorky little brothers.

"Tell me everything you know about Vampires and yes I'm asking you despite my better judgment I blame it on the pain medication."

"Pain medication?" Alan asks as his previously sleepy demeanor vanishes at the thought of his sister being hurt enough to even consider taking something for the pain.

"Vampires?" Edgar is also much more alert than before she spoke.

"You know!" They both exclaimed at once and rush over to her.

The oldest sibling sighs, "Unfortunately."

Alan takes his time looking her over before asking, "What happened?"

"What didn't," Edgar pulls out a cross from his jacket and shoves it in her face, "No Ed I'm not a vampire get that cross out of my face before I shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Just checking." He grumbles as he puts the cross back up.

"As if my bringing my new-found knowledge of the supernatural isn't enough to prove I'm human you do know it's daylight outside, right?" With that said she leans against the counter, they should invest in chairs or something in here guess they don't want to encourage reading before buying though.

The two exchange a look before nodding to one another, "Did you... drink anything when you were with them?" It was Alan who asked but it was Edgar whose gaze was penetrating like he was looking for fault in whatever answer she came up with.

Becca looks confused but answers the question, "Not last night."

"Alan get the mirror!" Her brother runs off to the backroom to do just that.

"Again, with the mirror... what does the mirror mean?" She really should've paid their seemly ridiculous rants and warnings more attention.

"It'll tell us if you've drunk any of the vamp's blood." That brought back her urge from the night before to smack him over the head, but she refrained herself.

"I wouldn't drink blood." Which she felt was stating the obvious, but this was Edgar she was talking about.

"Maybe not knowingly." Edgar insists, "I think I'd know if I had... blood isn't exactly something that you'd forget drinking."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to because her other brother was back with the mirror and shoving it into her face, well if this didn't make her feel some form of déjà vu she didn't know what would.

"Okay so I've got a reflection so I'm not a vampire," Edgar mutters 'or a half-vampire' to Alan who nods but their sister ignores this, "now will you two tell me everything and I mean everything like how in the hell you even got involved with them in the first place!?"

They both look at one another and nod, "It's quite the tale," the other nods, "could take a while."

"Well, I've got all day so spill."

Becca despite knowing that vampires were real now knew she'd have to take whatever came out of their mouths with a bucket full of salt because even though it was bound to be based in fact the two had an uncanny way of making themselves look better and the situation worse in whatever story they told.

So that's what she kept in mind as they told her the story of how they the heroic Frog Brothers, fought for Truth, justice, and the American way via becoming vampire hunters and saving the helpless, defenseless Emerson family from the vicious Lost Boys and slew the Head Vampire in the process.

"Okay... so where can I find this Emerson family?" It would help if she could get a more realistic picture of the events that went down after all.

"After everything that went down they booked it," Alan tells her, but Edgar looks sour, "and after all, we did for them not even giving us a single cent."

Seeing Alan pat Ed on the back in a 'there, there' way made the older Frog roll her eyes, "So then why didn't the vampires just off this Michael if he was giving them such a tough time?"

"Because the Head Vamp wanted to bang the mom," Ed says matter-of-factly.

"I don't need that visual thanks, so whatever the Head vampire says goes then... who is the new Head vampire, is there a new one?"

"The mullet-haired one obviously." They mean David is it possible that they've gone through something like that and didn't get the vampires' names or maybe they just don't care?

"So that's it he just became the Head vampire when the other one became road kill?"

"Yeah." They both say as if the answer is obvious, but really how much of what these two know come from comic books and their own imaginations?

How intertwine were vampires with the one who turned them?

Could that be why they treated Michael and Star like they did?

How much do they care about half-vampires?

Is there a bond between half-vampires and the one who made them?

"They treated those half-vampires Star and Michael like they were one of them though?" She asks trying to get back on track.

"Guess so," Edgar shrugs, "probably thought they were as good as undead too."

Alan nods along and adds proudly, "And without us, they would have been."

This makes Ed brighten up for a moment before he looks sullen again and mutters 'not one cent.'

"Well, this had been very informative thanks I'll see you two later." The two jerk to attention at this and block the exit, "You can't just leave," they eye each other again frankly it's annoying and if she didn't know better she'd say they were using a twin connection but they weren't twins.

"You have vampires after you, you need our protection!"

"Look, boys, I can handle this on my own," Not really but there's no way she's dragging them into this besides the brunette had a plan, not a very good one but better than nothing, "the two of you need to stop antagonizing vampires."

"We'd never do that with vampires right, Alan?" He nods and mumbles 'what's antagonizing mean' to which the other brother whispers back a response she doesn't hear or need to, "Look I've got no money to pay you with either."

She hopes that'll be enough to get them to drop the matter but knowing them it wouldn't, "Don't worry we'll give you the family discount."

Rolling her eyes again and wondering if they'll fall out at this rate she sighs, "Gee thanks but really I will handle this myself."

"No can do after all you're our sister and your hurt too, aren't you?"

Edgar's eyes narrow in, "They hurt you, where?"

"It's not a big deal-" They don't buy it and cut her off.

"It is if you took something for it you don't take anything ever." Alan put an emphasis on ever and even Ed nods knowingly at this, "That's not completely true I take something if I get a bad hang-over, college will do that you know."

"Alright fine but the two of you are still not getting involved anymore." If she thought that was the end of it, she was sadly mistaken.

"Yes, we are." They argued.

"No, you're not." Becca countered.

"We are."

"I said no." They usually did what she said at least eventually but not this time it seemed.

Standing firm and not backing down the brothers both said, "Well tough because we said yes."

"I'm older!" She finally shouted out in frustration.

"There's two of us!" Edgar counter, "Yeah power in numbers!" Al added.

For a moment she goes silent before heaving a sigh, "Alright fine you two win."

They both grinned and high fived one another as she shakes her head at their antics.

"But we do this my way alright."

They start to protest but she holds up her hand, "More experienced or not we are not rushing into this thing and hoping for the best like last time."

The two of them disagree but this time she doesn't back down, eventually they say they'll go with her plan it might've had something to do with her quoting them to butter them up.

"True, Justice, and the American way."

Yeah, it was probably that though she's not sure what America has to do with it there's probably foreign vampires out there as well.

With that though her brothers go off to gather supplies while she leaves to get something to eat and agrees to meet up after her early dinner is over to finalize plans before nightfall.

-

Sorry, you little brats she can't help but think as she finishes her too early dinner and heads off to the cliff area she knows the boys if they can even be called that will pass by later on tonight since it was the only way into town.

The older Frog sibling was in no way involving her two younger brothers and as much as she wanted to hug the both of them before she left in case her plan backfired but the brunette was worried they'd pick up on the fact that she was deceiving them for their own good so she just left it at a see you later.

Currently they were gathering materials so the blue-eyed girl was glad in a way that she'd thrown out their vampire hunting equipment so now they were busy restocking, her on the other hand just paid the taxi driving who was looking at her funny for wanting a ride to some cliff side but hey money's money so what does he care if she's there to end it all with a swan drive.

Truthfully ending it couldn't be further from her goals for the day no she planned on making it out of this alive even if it meant taking a big risk and possible pissing of some vampires.

"It's only a theory and I could be wrong but it's all I have to go on..."

Her voice gets carried away by the wind as she takes a seat and tries to get comfortable for the next couple of hours before nightfall, if this didn't work she was dead but the Frog girl is stubborn like her brothers and refuses to believe that it won't work if only for her own piece of mind.

Calming her mind and hiding her thoughts until it's time will be the real test tonight, hopefully, he'll think nothing of the rhymes playing through her head or even better maybe he'll not bother with even checking her thoughts for once.

Night had fallen a while ago how long though the college girl could not be sure since she didn't have a watch, but it was only a matter of time now.

She'd never been one to stop and take the time to watch the sky change until the sun sank completely leaving the moon and stars in its wake but the dark-haired girl could appreciate it truly now and hopes to enjoy many more relaxing times like it in the future.

However just as that thought ended she heard it, the sound of their bikes and the calls that they like to make. Well, it was time to face the future.

Standing up and waiting as the sounds grew closer until she could make out the headlights coming her way.

They were here, showtime.

Let's start with 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat.'

The bikes pull up next to where she's standing David speaks first, "Well this is a surprise."

"I figured I'd save you all the trouble of coming to find me."

"How considerate," the vampire leader grins, "what do you think Marko isn't that considerate?"

He rolls his eyes as Paul laughs, Dwyane, however, raises an eyebrow at her for some reason.

"Row, Row, Row Your Boat?" Those words especially coming from Dwyane cause Paul's laughing to grow in volume until he nearly tumbles off of his bike.

She shrugs, "It's a classic, so you're reading my mind now to?"

"Do you have anything to hide?"

"Sure, I do it's my mind, so everything should be hidden behind a wall of privacy, but I guess vampires have a different standard when it comes to such things a privacy."

"What's that?" Marko final speaks up jokingly to which the hyena vampire next to him replies in the same tone, "Never heard of it."

"Alright boys we're wasting moonlight," David speaks up, "You want a ride or are you planning on waiting until we come back through?"

Her eyes meet Marko's for a moment and then she shrugs, "Whichever."

The curly haired vampire doesn't take his eyes off of her as if he's sizing her up or trying to figure her motives out, "Alright, hop on." He motions to the back of his bike and after a second of hesitating which causes him to smirk she does as he says.

Briefly cutting through her nursery rhyme thoughts she hopes that they don't run into her brothers tonight and also that no one read her mind just then before going back to her signing but not before wondering if taking up meditating would work better.

-

Awhile later, strangely enough, she is left alone with Dwayne, the only brunette out of the bunch why that thought occurred to her she wasn't sure but more important than that is that it's the first time she's been alone with one of them who wasn't Marko.

Though considering what Marko and the others were doing she was grateful not to be with them, it was one thing knowing and another seeing after all.

"So, how'd you end up on babysitting duty?"

The quiet between them needed to be broken and that was just as well as any of a way to do it.

"I volunteered."

That was a surprising answer but what did she expect rock paper scissors? Though the brunette girl hadn't heard him, volunteer, "I did it telepathically."

Her eyes widen not at the fact that he was once again reading her own my but at learning a new ability of the vampires she'd unwittingly found herself among.

"So, you can do that as well..."

"Yes."

"And you're telling me because... I won't be around long enough for it to matter what I learn?"

He doesn't answer but his eyes don't seem to disagree with her statement instead he asks his own question.

"Why are you worried about running into your brothers?"

Damn, he caught that and worse yet he's asking about it and probably reading her mind and finding out that she's worried about it though her own heartbeat is likely doing what her mind isn't and giving away her nerves.

Only one thing to do.

"Really privacy you should look it up sometime," Right she should've known that wouldn't work plan B it is then, "They know that I know that..." she looks around at the people passing by and suddenly saying the word vampire seems like a not so good idea, "you know."

He shakes his head, "If I couldn't read your mind I probably wouldn't know."

"...Is it okay to talk about that out here, I mean aren't you worried about being overheard?"

"No one is listening."

She decides not to ask how he knows that and instead focuses hard on not thinking about what she doesn't want to think about, "You're trying to keep your brothers out of your thoughts to keep them safe." It wasn't a question, so she didn't answer.

"That doesn't explain how they know that you've found out." He was eying her suspiciously which probably had to do with the fact that she wasn't as calm as she was portraying on the outside and he knew it.

Before his possible further interrogating the boys came back and what a relief that was, it's a sad day indeed that she feels relief when more vampires show up.

"Go grab a bite Dwayne we can keep her company now," Marko says happily as him and the others come within speaking distance, the dark-haired vampire nods and leaves without a backward glance.

"So," Marko grabs her hand like he used to before she knew what he was, and it wasn't nearly as comforting as it once was, "what's got you so nervous?"

The question was innocent sounding and he even looked that way but well looks were deceiving.

She averts her eyes and makes sure to keep at her rhymes to which Marko just lets out a chuckle but pulling at her hand, "Come on there's some band playing tonight and while I doubt it'll be that good it's certainly better than your taste in music."

"You've never asked me what music I like."

The girl states as he all be dragged her along well at least it's her right arm he's pulling this time she can't help but wonder if this is him being considerate if so he sucks at it... maybe suck shouldn't be used when thinking about a vampire.

"I don't need to I've heard your selection."

He's talking about the nursery rhymes, "Well sorry that it's not Aerosmith but repetitive phases are just easier to deal with and still be remotely functional outside of my own head."

"Right sometimes I forget how human brains work." If that wasn't a way to call her simple-minded without actually saying it, she didn't know what was; that or he was being species-ist.

He laughs, and the human is sure he's just read her mind again, "Don't worry I like humans."

"Right sure, medium or well done?"

"Rare of course." He bantered back because that's what they were doing she realized, her life was weird.

"Of course."

-

Luckily, they didn't run into her brothers and were currently on the way back to the boy's cave, so it was now or never she needed to up her game to keep them out of her head.

They were relatively normal tonight she could almost forget what they were... almost. The boys had seemed to be in a good mood all night long too, so she could only hope it'd last but wasn't counting on it.

Time seemed to fly by with them the girl noticed as she'd been in the cave for well over two hours at this point and while they had wanted her to drink with them she'd managed to stay sober by telling them she was on pain medication which she would not mix with alcohol no matter how much Paul insisted she do because he wanted to see the results.

They wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to the weed though still even high she knew what she had to do and on the plus side was less nervous and the pain in her shoulder had lessened too.

So, without thinking the girl enacted her plan and smashed the empty glass bottle that had contained some alcohol earlier and doing so cut her hand like she wanted though maybe a bit too deep cause even high she felt that, "Ow."

David cursed and yelled at Marko to stop the bleeding.

Paul mutters something about wanting to take a sip while getting told off for eating more than his fair share tonight already by the other agitated blonde.

Dwayne stays seated near the stairs and frowns at the other brunette's actions and considers them seriously while Marko does as their leader bid and tries to take the relatively large piece of glass from her hand only to hiss and cause the others to pay attention.

His hand also had a deep gash in it like hers.

"What the hell?"

His was healing already but the damage was done he had bled over her open wound and if that wasn't enough she raised her own bloody hand and licked it. Never hurt to be double sure.

"Did you just?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She grinned, it worked.

She was a half-vampire and while she never planned to feed this way she would be safe from them at least if her theory was right.

Becca was sure that if they didn't kill her she could adjust to the disadvantages of being a half vamp.

She was sure of it.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

Paul was the one to break the stunned silence with a barking laugh, "Well I guess we've got a new sister!"


	8. Half

"A new sister indeed," David says with barely restrained anger at the new development.

"You've been planning this," Dwayne stated, "that's why you were worried about what we might hear in your thoughts."

She nods warily, "Yeah."

Paul looks confused, "So you wanted to become a vampire then?"

"No, she didn't... doesn't, do you?" The boy's leader or should it be her leader too asks while raising off of his throne.

"...No, but I asked my brothers to tell me what they knew about you and the story I got left me thinking that maybe there was some connection between a half-vampire and the one whose blood turned them and-"

"You think that connection is enough to keep you safe?" Marko finally speaks up cutting her off and making her take her attention off David.

"Isn't it?" She was pretty sure of her theory but the way he spoke just now is making her confidence waver.

He glares at her and without answering storms out of the cave.

Becca nearly breathes a sigh of relief, well guess that answers that question.

Suddenly though David's vamped out and right in front of her yanking her off of the couch none too gently, "It's true you are safe from Marko but as you're only half the same doesn't apply to us."

He lets that sink in for a minute before snarling, "You think you can still live your life? Go back to college and see your brothers? Be human, do you really think that?"

She doesn't respond but his grip tightens, and Becca can't help but let out a small noise of pain at the motion and then the next thing she knows she's on the ground, he's dropped her.

Glaring down at her the vampire continues, "This is the only wakeup call that you will get, you will feed, or I will kill you even if I have to have them restrain Marko to do it."

Marko?

Looking up the brunette notices that he's back and hovering near her and it's as if he's fighting with himself about checking to make sure she's alright or running off in anger again.

His face warring between being concerned and pissed off which was not emotions that she thought could be struggled with at the same time.

Why? Because it was his blood that turned her... so she's safe from the one who posed the biggest threat but now the threat has shifted and is still there, just her luck it figures.

They don't want her here that much is obvious so maybe it can still work out.

"If I don't... feed then I'll be able to leave, and you don't have to deal with me anymore."

David snorts and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket before doing the same with a lighter, he seems to be trying to calm himself down.

Dwayne decides to speak up then, "If your brothers told you about the other halflings before you which gave you this idea then you must also know that you currently don't have any form of loyalty towards us."

The Frog girl looks at him curiously, "This means that while you could betray us... Marko he can't betray you, making you a threat."

Paul nods, "It why we decided no more halfies and to just stick with ourselves in the future."

"Michael and Star taught us that." There was more hate behind those words from the vampire currently smoking like it was going out of style than she'd ever heard directed at anyone before.

"...I'm not going to betray you I just didn't want to die."

It was that simple at least she thought it was.

Marko laughs and not his usual happy or even fake happy one, she found didn't like this laugh as it didn't suit him at all, "And what about those brothers of yours huh?" He squats down beside her since the newly made half-vamp was still on the floor, "Do you think they won't try and put another stake through me?"

"It would make sense considering he's your sire and David's yet to take on the role of Head Vampire." The dark-haired vampire states matter-of-factly, and despite learning some important additional information about the vampires she was more focus on Marko's words.

"I don't plan on telling them." It was whispered but with vampire hearing still as clear as day.

She didn't like Marko, in fact, she was pretty sure she hated the vampire beside her, but her hand touches her chest over her heart recalling the feeling of the stake going through it, it may have all been in her head, but she never wanted to experience it again and she didn't want him to either.

Not a feeling she'd wish on her worst enemy and all that.

The curly haired vampire is not convinced, "You think those vampire obsessed idiots won't notice you've changed?"

Normally she'd defend them if other people called them names besides her but now was not the time, "I can avoid a few mirrors."

Though that was debatable what with the way that her two lovable morons kept shoving them into her face.

"And the facing the sun without glasses do you think you can do that? I'll tell you right now you won't be able to handle it." He sneered but she didn't look away from him instead she answers, "I admit I didn't think this all the way through," someone snorts an 'obviously' in the background, "but even if I have to avoid mirrors and direct sunlight I can do it, I'll lie and tell them I'm a full vampire then they won't have any reason to come after any of you and I'll just go back to school, take night classes if I have to and you won't see me ever again."

"You think that'll solve the problem?" He tilts his head as if genuinely curious but his eyes can't quite pull off the expression due to anger.

Bringing his thumb to his mouth he nearly bites it before continuing, "You've yet to experience bloodlust but once you do that happy little plan you've concocted will go straight to hell."

"So, here's a better plan with no lying involved you feed and become a real full-fledged vampire and I don't kill your brothers... yet." Her eyes widen at the threat, "Or I kill them, and you don't feed and my brothers over there kill you, do you want to know what plan I like the most?"

The answer to that one is obvious and while she's safe from him she's not endeared herself to him at all with this stunt of hers.

Paul chimes in then, "Hey why don't we all just chill out, I mean once she feels the bloodlust she'll understand and then it's only a matter of time before-"

"We gave Star time, plenty of it actually and yet she fought us every step of the way... that will not happen again." The vampire angrily crushes his cigarette and tosses it to the floor before vanishing through a crack in the wall and deeper into the cave.

Dwayne shakes his head at Paul and follows after his leader leaving behind the two vampires to deal with the new halfling.

"...I still say we reserve judgment until after we feed tomorrow."

Walking over to the two he plops himself down onto the ground also, "Listen..." He glances at his fellow vampire warily but powers through with his thoughts none the less, "I don't mind the idea of you joining our family," Marko glares but otherwise says nothing, "I don't think any of us do but you've got to understand that they..." He pauses as if thinking through something, "we can't trust you right now."

Nodding Becca stays silent.

"If you feed the boys will warm up to you but if you don't I have no doubt that David really will kill you and that kind of beats the purpose of you doing this, to begin with, doesn't it?"

Again, she says nothing, what could she say?

"The only way to be safe from all of us is to feed and join us, it's not as hard or as bad as it sounds."

She doubts that but doesn't say it.

Silence rings throughout the cave for a moment after those words leave him well aside from the sound of birds which the girl had never noticed before and really shouldn't be noticing now she thinks.

"Okay... well that's all I wanted to say," He jumps back up and looks to his vampire brother, "well I'll leave her to you, try and get along okay she could be around for a while and it'd be a buzz kill if the two of you kept on with all this negativity bullshit."

The vampire next to her gives him the finger but he just grins, "Right back at ya'" and follows the path of the two vampires that left before him.

The silence that follows was nothing short of uncomfortable even worse than before because it dragged on for a while until finally, he spoke in a resigned tone.

"You can't leave."

Startled from her own mind her only comeback is, "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he begins to state the obvious at least it was apparent to him, "I don't trust you so even if David hadn't ordered that you stay I'd have made you."

"Wait I didn't hear David say anything about-"

"Of course, you wouldn't you're just a halfling." He said it like it was an insult and to him, it probably was given his past with them.

Deciding that arguing wasn't the smartest move right now she just asks, "Fine but where do I stay?"

He gets up and holds out his hand, it was the hand from before the one she cut and even though the cut was gone the dried blood remained. Her eyes leave his hand, but she does place her own in his so he pulls her to her feet and then leads the way, it's the same way the others went.

Hopefully to somewhere different than where he'd brought her last time she followed him through there, had it really only been one night since then?

I had but it felt like a lifetime ago.

-

"What is this?" It was a room and there was even a bed not the cleanest of places but still better than what one would think given that it was in a cave.

"A bedroom what's it look like?" Was he always such a smartass?

Letting go of the hand she was still holding she took a couple steps forward, "But how?"

"Don't you remember I told you this was once a hotel and in case you aren't aware they have quite a few bedrooms."

He really was and if she thought she'd get away with it she'd hit him for it, wait, could she? He couldn't hurt her, but she could probably smack him if she really wanted to. Her eyes find his eyes and she changes her mind she'd smacked him back before she knew what he was and wait...

The girl gasps.

"What now?" He was annoyed.

"I remember..."

He tilts his head a bit in confusion before a smirk graces his features, "Ah well that makes sense."

"You, you..."

"Me, me." He mocked.

Huffing she moves over to the bed to get away from the vampire standing in her doorway, "I can't believe you! You even drank my blood."

"I'm a vampire it's what I do." He walks forward and once again grabs her hand this time though he flips her wrist over to where her bruise no bite mark was, only it wasn't there.

It had healed.

"It's gone." Her blue eyes widen in amazement, "Hm, it was your oldest and smallest wound so it's not that surprising... the cut on your hand will probably be healed completely by tomorrow night as well."

He drops her hand then and she notices it didn't feel as cold as it once did, was her body temp lower now? She didn't want to know but there was another question that would be helpful to ask.

Walking over she sits on the bed and ignores the dust flying around her at the action and brings her good arm up to her shoulder asking, "And my shoulder?"

"...Not too much longer than your hand I would think." He shrugs.

That may just about be the only good thing about tonight.

"Speaking of it... the stake I mean. It had your blood on it but I didn't become infect-"

"Infected?" He looked more than a little ticked off, "That's what you think isn't it? That you're infected with vampirism like some disease..."

"...What would you call it then?" It was asked genuinely that's probably why he didn't leave insulted by her asking.

She wanted to know what he thought about it.

Why though the halfling wasn't sure.

"It's a gift." He was going to leave it at that but her next words change his mind, "Is that what you think or what the others think?"

He plops down onto the bed beside her and despite tensing slightly she looks over at him and waits for his response, he eventually gives her one.

"I think... of it as more of a metamorphose something akin to what a cocoon goes through to become a butterfly."

"That's... interesting so was I a caterpillar and now I'm the cocoon of this theory?" He shrugs, "I never gave it all that much thought."

He glances at her before looking away when she speaks.

"You know butterflies and cocoons are essentially the same species when you became a vampire you became something not human."

He shakes his head at that, "Something more than human, not something that's not human."

The way he thinks is truly fascinating but at the same time it is just that; his thoughts on the matter there is no facts in them but the way her or even her brothers think isn't completely fact-based either so who knows which of them is right though finding out more about what he thinks could be a way to pass the time at some point if she's stuck with them forever.

No, she couldn't think like that, somehow she'd figure out a way to avoid that outcome.

"About the blood from the stake though it was too dried up, if kept fresh for a year then yeah it would've turned you, but it was just staining the wood laying discarded on a dusty floor during that time so the blood on it wasn't any good."

"Hmm I guess that helps your theory then," He blinks confused and she has the passing thought that he looks cute with that expression but firmly shoves it away, "I'm not sure how infections really work but given that this is passed through blood and the dried blood can't turn anyone then maybe it's not an infection after all."

Nodding slowly in thought his eyes glaze over for a minute, "The sun's about to rise."

With that said he gets off of the bed and some tension, she'd been feeling releases.

"No wonder I'm so tired I barely slept the night before last and not at all last night."

He smirks, "Maybe but you'll also find it exceedingly difficult to wake up and stay awake during the day because of your new status as well."

She yawns then and blinks trying to keep her eyes from closing, "You're not kidding..." she lays down then not even bothering to get under the sheets but that's probably not a terrible thing considering how dirty they likely are sleeping on top of them would be the better of two bad choices.

"G'night." She was drifting off and Marko left her room, but she did hear his reply of, "You mean good morning."

Becca falls into a deep sleep.

When she awakens it's because the sunlight is blazing behind her eyelids.

With a groan, she covers her eyes with her arm and tries to fall back to sleep but the feeling of the heat of the sun on her skin is uncomfortable and the noise that annoying sound in her ears.

It sounds familiar but what is it?

"-couldn't find them."

Find who?

"Must have changed their sleeping space this place it too vast to search before the sunset especially with her here."

That sounds like Edgar...

Wait, what?

Forcing herself to wake up and sit up, was she outside, was she on the ground?

"What the hell are you two doing?" The brunette says groggily.

She had to keep her arm over her eyes to block out the sun, but it was a clear as ever even in her sleep clouded mind that her brothers were here.

"You're awake!" They exclaim happily, or as happy as the two of them ever sound.

"Don't worry we're here to recuse you!" One of them says which one she's unsure as it's getting harder and harder to concentrate but maybe Alan her mind supplies.

Her head was pounding this was actually kind of familiar didn't this happen once already?

"Tell us who the Head Vampire is!" One of them demanded but for the life of her, she couldn't distinguish which one it was.

"Doesn't matter let's stake them all and end their reign of tyranny once and for all!" Sounds like a good plan, not.

"Yeah!" The other agrees enthusiastically.

"Gotta find them first but with the two of us on the job no vampire is safe!" No half-vampire either, why didn't they stop talking she just wanted to sleep.

"He's right don't worry now that we're here you'll be just fine." The girl no longer cared which of them was speaking.

Somehow, she seriously doubts that but with no strength left to argue instead she falls back into a deep sleep once more only this time it's far more troubled.

Who knew what she'd find once she woke back up.

It almost made her not want to.

But she did.

As soon as the sun sunk below the horizon her eyes opened.


	9. Bloody Tears

Upon waking up she first noticed was the smell it smelt like something had burnt and the next thing the newly half vamp noticed was even stranger than the first, "Why am I wet?" Becca asked aloud wiping water from her face or trying as her hands weren't dry either, so it didn't help much, her shirt was clinging to her skin too so all in all, not the best way to wake up.

Also, didn't help matters that she was apparently sleeping on the hard-rocky ground either it was very uncomfortable, didn't she fall asleep in a bed?

"Watch where you sling that stuff," Paul says grumpily from nearby, "it's holy water."

She blinks, "Why am I soaked in holy water?" Marko appears then from the entrance of the cave making her realize she was just outside of it, but that thought didn't go anywhere when she saw him toss something no... someone in front of her.

It was, "Edgar?" He looked a little worse for wear, but he was alive at least.

"Ask him," Her eyes leave her younger brother's battered form and find the vampire who spoke, "What?"

"Ask him why you're outside on the ground covered in holy water!?" Marko spat, and it took her a second to notice that his face was fully vamped out and had been since he first appeared.

Becca had a feeling it was due to anger and not hunger... was that worse?

She paled once the words sunk in, "Edgar what... what did you do?"

The boy in question looked up his face spoke of pain and from the way that his arm was bent she'd guessed that was probably the source.

"We came to... rescue you." He replied gruffly.

"And you see how well that turned out!" Paul hissed while the teen just grunted in reply.

Wait... "Where's Alan?" Becca asked worriedly.

"Not dead yet." The curly blonde vampire told her which nearly made her sigh in relief, but she did pick up on the yet part.

"Please let them go," He shook his head, "Not up to me but if it was they'd have already been dead." His smirk was nothing short feral looking as he glared down at her brother's body.

Becca could read the truth in his eyes, he well and truly hated all three of them especially right now. This would probably not end well, she didn't know how to fix this but somehow she had to.

It occurred to her that the cordial conversation from last night or rather earlier this morning was nowhere to be seen hell even Paul looked pissed and he was the most welcoming of having a new little sister.

David... who was livid last night he was the one she'd have to ask to spare her loyal but dumb brothers, "Where... where is David?" Her voice shook a bit as she directed her question at the vampire showing the least anger, Paul.

"With the other one," Paul spoke with a nod to the cave, "He's pissed that these two brought torches and burned half our stuff oh and Dwayne too."

"Dwayne... they burnt him?" She gasped, "Yeah got him good in the face just before you woke up." Marko shrugs and plants his foot on the back of Edgar as he tries to scramble away.

"I think he plans to return the favor," Marko grins and then she hears an ear-piercing scream from inside the cave, "Looks like I was right!" He cackles, next thing the Frog girl knew was her body standing up and trying to get to her brother, but an arm stops her, "Nope you're staying here."

Even though it burnt him like a bitch to touch her Marko didn't let her through, "Marko please!" She tries again to break through, but his arm is like a steel bar, "He's my brother I have to stop this!" She cries as another one of Alan's reaches her.

Tears pool down her face but the vampire remains unmoved, he brings the hand he's not using to block her to her face to dry her tears even though doing so burns his flesh he's smiling at her which is not all that pleasant given his current vamped out features.

"You're really something else," Paul barks out, "well if David says it's okay I'm not gonna argue."

"What?" Becca felt like she was missing something... something important but her brother's screams distract her again until the vampire whose wiping her tears with his claw-like fingers stomps on the brother currently on the ground.

He cries out, "Edgar!" She's reminded that there's not only one brother in danger but both of them, "Marko stop this please... please just let him go!" She begged.

"No can do but don't worry I'm not the one that's going to kill him," his nails cut into her cheek and it stings but Becca ignores it in favor of her brother, "then you'll let him go?"

He's smiling and it's wicked and cruel, but she still hopes to talk him out of this, "Sure but first I have something I need to tell him."

"Get off of me you monster!" He laughs and as if that's the perfect opening for the conversation that he was waiting for starts to taunt the boy beneath his foot, "That's right I'm a monster but did you know that your sister came to us wanting to become one as well."

"Lair!" Edgar screams and then grunts at the proceeding stomp, "Stop it!" the girl yells, "Just stop!" Her pleads go unanswered.

Letting go of her face he leaves behind bloody stains that are mixing with her tears as if she were crying blood from onside of her face. It looked even more like that as the wounds had already started to close much to her brother's horror then he removed the arm blocking her path, "It's true though, we didn't even trick her into drinking my blood, funnily enough, it was the other way around...she tricked me! A first I assure you." He was getting a kick out of this.

Ed looks up pained at his sister as if begging for her to deny it she doesn't, "Marko stop!" She asks again.

"Rebecca... I'll stop," he took his eyes off of the human he was tormenting to look her dead in the eyes, "but only when you choose."

"Choose what?" The girl asks fearfully, "Which brother do you want to save?" He cocks his head to the side as if he's asking an innocent question.

Eyes widen, and she looks at his expression with disbelief, "What... no, you're not you can't be serious." She didn't want to believe that this was happening. This was a nightmare please let her wake up now she inwardly begs.

"Deadly." Her eyes shoot over to where Paul is watching on, but he just shakes his head and does nothing, "I-I can't do that!" This was really happening she knew that but still how could she choose only one of them!

"Tick tock," he wiggles a finger in front of her face, "take too long and you lose both."

"Oh, and don't worry David can hear everything and agrees so shall I start a countdown?" There's no way he could be this evil... it was a bluff right? No, when he said deadly he meant it.

Shaking her head, she pleaded with her eyes for him to not do this, "Marko..."

It was hopeless, she'd never felt so helpless before in all her life even when in fear of her life.

That's it!

"Me, kill me!" It was better than her brothers and despite her fear of dying, she couldn't live with herself if one or both of them died because of her. She was their big sister she had to do everything she could to protect them.

The vampire's eyes widen, "You wanna trade your life for theirs?"

"Yes, just take out your vengeance on me and let them go," Edgar struggles and shouts out that she can't, "I hate to agree with the human but no can do," no he hated her too it should be a fair exchange so, "Why?"

"I can't hurt you... oh believe me I want to and sure I can draw a little blood but even that's not easy after all your theory was right you are safe from me now but no one else is." She really didn't think this through enough she knew that now but it wasn't the time to dwell on how her own plan backfired so spectacularly no all that mattered right now was convincing him despite that.

"Then one of the others can kill me," he looks to be considering it before laughing, "Nah I think I like the game my way." His horrible face showed his humor at those words.

"That's... what this is a game to you!?" She shouts, "Life is a game and most games have an ending this just happens to be one of theirs." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

Like life didn't matter like her brother's lives didn't matter to him.

She didn't know if she could hate him more if she tired, "I've thought of the perfect countdown even you'll appreciate it I think." He taps his finger that taunted her just moments ago on the tip of her nose.

Looking away from him and again to the only other vampire in view she decides to take her changes, "Paul... please stop this." Her pleads may have been ignored by the vampire in front of her but that didn't mean the other one was as heartless, did it?

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Sorry not my call." He did sound somewhat remorseful but the fact that he wouldn't help her made her not care about that fact.

"Hickory Dickory Dock," the vampire taunted.

It was a nursery rhyme... he was mocking her, she wanted to throw up.

"The mouse ran up the clock."

"Stop..." She felt like that was the only word she knew now, he grinned.

There had to be a way to save them both! Why couldn't she think of anything!?

"The mouse... or should I say frog?" He laughed, "Yeah the frog ran down,"

She hated his laugh.

"What the hell, why the children's song you blood-" he cries out as he's once again stomped on.

"How many verses was it again?" She looked at him tearfully pleading.

"I think just one more will do, don't you?" How could anyone be so evil?

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..." He was wiggling his finger in front of her once more.

Her eyes left the monster and looked down at her brother who was speaking again, "Don't listen to him we'll figure some-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

"The clock struck one," He stopped his hand movements holding his finger still at the 'one' part.

"They won't win, they can't-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

"The frog hopped down," He was improvising the lines but she hardly noticed.

"Just save Alan I can handle this-" Stomp. Scream. Laugh.

She couldn't take it anymore the cruel children's rhyme, his voice, his laugh, her brother's words, his screams.

Becca covered her ears and closed her eyes wishing to drown it all out while screaming, "Stop it, stop it, stop it." Over and over again.

She didn't account for the fact that her hearing while not up to par with the boys was still much too good now not to hear the final, "Hickory Dickory Dock."

"Time's up."

She collapsed.

-

"You knew this would happen, she can't choose," Paul said coming over to the near-catatonic half-vampire.

"Yeah, I know, I have just the thing for that though... besides, I did say that I wouldn't kill him and well I'm a vampire of my word... for the most part."

Marko removed his leg and Edgar tried to fight back unsuccessfully kicking and crawling and screaming for both his siblings.

It couldn't end like this! He knew it couldn't, they would find a way, good would always prevail in the end! Edgar thought.

"Oh, stop squirming," Kicking the human below him before bending down Marko grabs him by the neck careful of his nails so not to cut him and draw blood, "I thought you sai-said you weren't going to k-kill me... knew you were... l-lying you filthy blood-sucker." His voice was trembling and at times the grip on his throat made it hard to continue speaking.

"I'm not the one that's going to kill you, she is." He points over to the limp form of his sister, "B-Becca's not l-like you!" He tries to use his good arm to hit him, but it's caught in a bruising grip.

"You think so?" He looks thoughtful, "Don't worry you'll change that once she tastes your blood."

"She won't!" He shakes his head sadly, "Why because you're her brother, her family?" He looks the demonic being straight in the eye, "Yes." Marko smirks, "That's adorable but guess what," his eyes leave the human in front of him to glance over at the cave's entrance for some reason unknown to Edgar.

Looks like it's showtime the curly haired vampire thinks, "She's got a new family now."

With that he lets his nails dig into the flesh of the human's neck enough to draw quite a bit of blood but nothing life threating before letting go of him.

Becca smells it and suddenly becomes aware again, her eyes dilate, and she looks over at the bleeding human, her meal... no, it's her brother her mind screams at her.

Snapping out of it she covers her nose and mouth only to feel the change that her face has made it makes her tremble in fear, but the smell is getting through her hands and clouding her mind with want.

"Get out of here," his sister yells through her hands but he's frozen in fear because she looks just like one of them one of those monsters and he recalls her not denying the smallest vampire's words that she drank blood willingly.

"Edgar run away now!" Still, he does nothing as she sits there struggling with herself, "Leave I don't want to hurt you!" No, she wanted to kill him and fighting with her mind and body on why she shouldn't do just that was so horrible and the half-vampire knew that she was losing.

"You're holding onto your humanity longer than I thought after smelling blood, but I guess that's more to do with whose blood it is rather than your desire to remain human." Marko approaches her as he said this, "Just let go, you'll feel better I promise."

Shaking her head with her hands still firmly clasped over her nose and mouth he smiles, "You're a stubborn one even when I was messing with your head I couldn't completely get rid of that nagging little voice of yours that was telling you to stay away."

Becca tried to concentrate on his voice and his words, not on the smell which was closer via the blood on his nails, but her eyes were looking at said nails and she couldn't pull them away, he noticed.

"You want it," he raises his hand, "It's better from the source but if you want a taste first I don't mind." He was grinning evilly but she didn't notice because her eyes weren't focused on his face.

Her whole body was shaking, she wanted it so badly, more than she ever wanted anything in her entire life. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she just take it? It was right there? She wanted it so much...

He moves his hand closer and smears the blood across her hands, it was torture.

She wanted it.

She didn't.

She needed it.

No!

Forcing her eyes closed she wished it would all just go away.

"It will, you can stop it." Marko says reading her mind, "Just give into it, you know you want to."

She did...

Opening her eyes back up hers found his own, his blood-stained hands grab her hands and easily remove them from her face as the fight left her.

Then he smears some of the remaining blood from his fingers across her lips, her tongue darts out and tastes it... it was so good, she needed more.

At that moment Edgar seemed to snap out of it and realize that he needed to run only it was too late for that, getting to his feet as fast as humanly possible which was to say slower than a vampire he was knocked right back down, and his leg was snapped.

He screamed, "Sorry about that but my new sister's gotta eat and all." Paul grinned down at the human who was still crying out in pain and likely didn't hear a word of what he'd just said.

The scream pulled Becca's attention away from where she was holding Marko's hand and licking it clean much to his amusement. Her mind was not hers anymore it was completely overtaken by the predator and it was hungry.

What happened next was to be expected.

The monster wearing his big sister's face was tearing into his neck, causing him to cry out and struggle.

It was so painful.

Becca, on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of anything else but the delicious blood that filled her mouth and quenched her thirst.

Alan couldn't believe what he was witnessing half delirious in pain with the left side of his face having been burnt off and barely conscious a vampire brought him to the front of the Lost Boy's cave just in time to see his sister; his somewhat bossy but normally sweet sister ripping open his brother's throat.

He cried out despite how raw his own throat felt from his earlier screams but no one paid him any mind.

And then Edgar stopped screaming, stopped moving, he was dead... and so was Becca.

Both of his siblings were dead, he was alone...

Becca finally pulled away from her meal and started coming back to herself, there was a body beneath her and it was her brother's.

She'd killed him.


	10. Vampire

Her front was covered in blood, her little brother's blood.

It bothered her but not as much as it should, she knew she should be horrified or sad and she was a bit but not anything like she'd expected and that bothered her more than being covered in the blood of her brother did.

Was she in shock, could vampires experience shock? Looking at her hand she clenched and unclenched them, she was still herself, right? She was Rebecca Frog? Becca? She thinks so but how could she be sure?

With that thought she turns her attention back to the drained body staring upwards with a pained horrified expression, it was Edgar Frog... her little brother.

"She's being awfully quiet," Paul observed before adding, "probably contemplating ways to stake your ass."

Marko snorts, "Even if she wants to she can't, it's a two-way street now she can't betray me or any of us." She could try to get someone else to do it though he supposed but that wasn't extremely likely still maybe he should keep an eye on her thoughts just in case.

David steps over the semi-conscious human and exits the cave, "Well," he claps his hands together, "nice show."

With that said he pulls out a pack of cigarettes, "If she's going to join us tonight someone needs to clean her up," he takes a drag before glancing at Marko who huffs, "Why me?"

Still, the curly-haired vamp does as instructed and walks up to the frozen girl and grabs her arm, "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She doesn't fight him and lets him take her back into the cave, briefly Becca's eyes do wander to her other brother Alan as they step over his form, but she doesn't falter in her steps which Marko takes as a good sign.

Alan doesn't though, he sees it as a sign that she's truly gone... though he already knew that so why was he still surprised by her lack of reaction to him. The pain was getting to him he was barely conscious, in fact right after she passed by he lost his battle with his consciousness.

Inside of the cave Marko takes her to a spring like area then proceeds to leave, that catches her attention and she has to ask the question that has been bugging her.

"Am I still me?" He stops and looks back at her, "What kind of question is that?" But seeing her face and knowing that she really wants an answer he sighs, "Yes you're still you." Becca looks at the blood on her hands and then back at him in confusion, "Then why don't I hate you like I did before... why am I not falling apart after killing my brother?"

"Oh, that's what this is about... you'd be better off talking about this with David." She looks up at him and he nearly groans at her expression all the while thinking why him, "Alright... I'll try to explain, let's see how should I put this..." He looks up at the cave's ceiling as if trying to pull the right words from it.

Still looking upwards, he starts, "You say that you hated me, right?" She nods, his head shifts to looking back at her before he continues, "Well then you still do," She looks ready to argue but he holds up his hand, "Okay you might not hate me but if you think about it you don't like me, right?"

Becca frowns and tries to think about her feelings towards him before coming toward the conclusion that he's right, so she nods slowly, "Right well see your feelings aren't gone and they haven't changed so much as the intensity has lessened."

"So, I feel things less strongly now?" The new vampire asks, "Yes and no, certain things are lessened, and certain things are heightened, like say lust and bloodlust those are stronger emotions now... hate is a hard emotion to get and to hold onto, we have to be really pissed off about something." He explains.

"You hated my brothers though..." He looks thoughtful, "I'm not prone to things like hate even before I became a vampire... but yeah whenever I saw them I tended to get pissed off which is probably the closest I get to hating someone, it's more like I felt... feel vengeful than anything which by the way is an easier thing to get, never wrong a vampire it comes back to bite you." He smirked at his phrasing.

That makes sense she guesses, "Sadness is something that's lessened too..." It wasn't really a question, but he nods, "Yeah it is but that's a good thing I think, who likes to feel sad?"

Becca had to agree with him on that front, guilt must also be a feeling they struggle with feeling because she mostly feels guilty for not feeling bad enough... this was messed up and she knew it but maybe only because being human was still so fresh in her mind.

How long until it wasn't though... would she be a monster then? No, she was already one, the moment she ate her brother or maybe the moment she realized she didn't really care too much that she had.

"Okay questions have been answered now clean up I have to go find you another shirt that one's not going to come clean enough for you to go out in." She looks at her shirt and agrees that even if she had a washing machine it probably wouldn't be saved.

He leaves her then and she does as he suggested or rather told her to do, clean up. It wasn't a full-on bath though she thought she'd like one but Marko had mentioned going out and Becca had a feeling the boys wouldn't appreciate waiting for her.

While cleaning herself as much as she could, luckily her hair was on the darker side so if there was still blood left in it, it would be harder to see especially at night. Should she go out though, what if she couldn't control her bloodlust?

Her throat suddenly felt itchy at that thought, she was feeling thirsty. That couldn't be a good sign, she just ate or was it drank... both? The brunette supposed it was both to her now though apparently, they could still eat human food, she'd seen them do it, but did it still taste the same she wondered.

While lost in thought of food and blood Marko returned, "Here," he tosses her a shirt with some band on it and she catches it, "it's Paul's but he likes you so he won't mind." She nods before taking off her shirt and slipping on the one he just gave her, it was a bit big no surprise there.

"I'll tell David we need to stop by your house and grab your clothes on the way back tonight." She nods as she knotted the bottom of the shirt and left it to hang off of one shoulder and supposed it would have to work for now. "Why does Paul like me?"

As far as she knew she'd never done anything to deserve it though the same can be said for Marko's dislike towards her well if you don't count the whole her tricking him into giving her his blood thing.

Marko shrugs, "He likes everybody, even the people he feds on for the most part."

Okay, vampire or not Becca had a feeling that was more messed up than was normal for a vampire but well if Paul was the only one on her side she probably shouldn't say so.

Once the girl was freshened up as much as she was going to get she followed Marko back to the front of the cave though this time she paid more attention to her surroundings, she felt awed that she could see so clearly in the dark passageways of the cave.

Well, there had to be some perks to being a vampire she guessed.

When they left the cave her eyes looked around for her brothers, but she didn't see either of them, the dead one or Alan... did she want to know what happened after she left? No, maybe not her mind tells her.

"Finally come on I'm starving!" Paul whines, Marko quickly reaches them but before they head over to their bikes they notice that she's not following them.

"What's wrong?" David frowns, "...Will it be safe to bring me... what if I attack somebody in front of people?" The boys all crack a smile and a few even laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Becca asks throwing a glare at them.

It was a real concern, after all, vampires were a secret... even without knowing much of her new species she knew that. Whether she was happy or not with her new life didn't mean she wanted to out them because of her lack of control.

"Don't worry even if you can't resist taking a bite we will be there to stop you from doing so in too public of a setting." The leader tells her, Marko then looks to Paul and tells him, "She's riding with you tonight."

Paul shrugs and so Becca gets on the back of his bike while Dwayne just eyes Marko for a minute before getting onto his bike as well and shortly after that they are off.

-

The ride to the boardwalk felt different, the wind, the speed, the smells, the sound Becca was sure it was because she was a vampire now. It felt like her senses should probably be overwhelmed by the sudden change but strangely enough, her body accepted it all already.

Soon they arrived, too soon in her opinion as she'd been enjoying the ride, maybe she should learn to ride a bike sometime.

That thought was quickly overrun by the smells, the bright lights and sounds had surprised her, but it was the smells that distracted her. Even with all the greasy fast food, salty ocean air, sweaty bodies, leftover sunscreen lotion, and perfumes, she could still clearly smell the blood underneath it all... and it was a lot of blood, in fact, it was everywhere, all around her.

Becca's throat was suddenly on fire.

How did they handle coming to the boardwalk every night and being surrounded by all the blood all the time... it was like it was taunting her.

She didn't notice she'd dismounted the bike until a hand found hers and stopped her from taking any more steps, it was a familiar hand and not at all cold anymore.

"It'll get easier." He tells her before looking towards the others, "Food first tonight?" Paul quickly agrees since he'd previously stated that he was starving.

David decided on something simple a bonfire on the beach that was far enough away to not attract any unwanted attention, "Well then ladies first," Paul complained at that but Becca didn't really hear it as she looked towards the humans chilling around the fire and wonders if she can do it, sure her throat felt like it was burning but now that she was thinking about feeding it didn't seem as easy.

She'd done it before and it was instinctive but how did she do it?

Glancing at the boys and then back to the humans she was at a loss, David crosses his arms and sighs.

"Alright then if you still need a push we'll go first," David smirked, and the boys followed his lead, the first drop of blood was all it took to get her on board, one second, she was watching them torn between hunger and a vague sense of something she couldn't identify and the next she was tearing apart someone with her teeth.

"On second thought we should've stopped by her house first for extra clothes." Marko snickers as she drops her meal and looks down at her bloodied form and back into Marko's face, his clothes don't have a drop on them, it's only on his face somehow.

Becca had a passing thought that he must've had a lot of practice to be able to do that.

Her thoughts became unfocused the longer she looked at the blood on his face, was it normal to feel the urge to lick it off? She didn't care because even if it wasn't she was going to do it anyways.

And without another thought, she did just that.


End file.
